


Help

by KatieKatherine



Category: The Living and the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieKatherine/pseuds/KatieKatherine
Summary: Nathan is trying to find peace from the chaos. Isabelle is running from chaos. What will Nathan do with Isabelle?





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen all of series but I will soon.

Nathan was having a nightmare. He saw himself killing Charlotte. He woke up and panicked. Charlotte woke up and saw that Nathan was panting.  
“Nathan, it’s alright.” Charlotte whispered. She grabbed Nathan’s hands. “Nathan, look at me.”  
Nathan looked at Charlotte and then stopped panicking.  
“It happened again.” Nathan panted.  
“I know. Just go back to sleep” Charlotte shushed.  
“I can’t.”  
“Come here.”  
So Nathan wrapped his arms around Charlotte. They laid down and covered themselves up. Nathan and Charlotte kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Victoria started crying. They sighed.  
“I’ll go get her.” Nathan sighed. Nathan got up and went to get Victoria. He picked Victoria up and shushed her. “Calm down, Victoria.”  
Victoria calmed down and went back to sleep. Nathan smiled at Victoria and kissed her forehead. Then he put her back in the cradle. He went back to bed. Charlotte comforted him and helped him fall asleep. When Nathan was asleep, Charlotte sighed. She went to sleep hoping that Nathan would be able to sleep peacefully. The next morning, they woke up hearing the rain pouring outside. Nathan got up and looked out the window.  
“It’s raining heavily. I hope no one goes outside and no one has holes in their roofs.” Nathan sighed. He looked down in the cradle and saw that Victoria was awake. He picked her up and put her head on his shoulder.  
“Was she awake?” Charlotte whispered as she walked over.  
“Yes. The rain must have woken her up.”  
Charlotte used her thumb and rubbed Victoria’s cheek. Victoria smiled at Charlotte.  
“She’s smiling.” Charlotte said. Nathan moved Victoria and saw that Victoria was smiling. Nathan smiled back and kissed her forehead. Victoria grabbed his nose. Nathan and Charlotte smiled.  
“Let’s get dressed and go downstairs.” Nathan answered.  
“Ok. I need to feed her.”  
Charlotte tried to get Victoria but Victoria didn’t let her. Charlotte sighed.“Come here, Victoria.” Charlotte sighed. Victoria hid her face in Nathan’s chest. Charlotte looked at Nathan.  
“Victoria, your mother needs to feed you.” Nathan said. Victoria buried herself in Nathan’s chest.  
“I’ll wait till she starts crying because she’s hungry. I just can’t believe that in 4 months, she’ll be 1 years old. I want another baby.”  
“I know. Me too.”  
“I’m going to go get dressed.”  
“Ok.”  
Charlotte went to another room and got dressed. Nathan sat down and held Victoria who was smiling away.  
“You need to let your mother feed you or you’ll be hungry.” Nathan sighed. Victoria cooed at Nathan. “Why do you have to be so adorable?”  
Several minutes later, Charlotte came out. Nathan handed Victoria to Charlotte and then went to get dressed. Charlotte put Victoria and went to Nathan. Nathan didn’t have his shirt on. Charlotte rubbed his back.  
“Are you feeling alright? I know that you’re exhausted and afraid. I want you to tell me how you feel.” Charlotte whispered.  
“I just wish I could sleep for once since all the chaos happened. I haven’t slept all night in months and I can feel it drain me. I barely have the strength to get up in the morning. But the problem is, is that the more exhausted I get, the worse my nightmares and the more I have in one night.” Nathan explained.  
“I know. I really wish you would be able to sleep. I wake up every morning and go to bed every night looking at you and seeing the dark circles under your eyes. I know that one day you’ll fall very ill and I don’t want that to happen.”  
“I know but maybe it will help.”  
“Let’s not think about it. It scares me.”  
Nathan and Charlotte kissed passionately.Then they heard Victoria start crying.  
“I’d better go get her and you’d better get dressed before you catch a cold.” Charlotte whispered. Then she left the room. Nathan finished getting dressed and went back to the other room where he saw Charlotte holding Victoria. They went downstairs and had breakfast. Victoria was being held by Nathan. She tried to eat Nathan’s breakfast.  
“She’s growing up.” Nathan sighed.  
“I know. I’ll go get her something to eat.” Charlotte answered. Charlotte went to the kitchen. Nathan ate his breakfast. When he was almost done, Charlotte came in with Victoria’s breakfast. She feed Victoria. Nathan finished his breakfast and went to the study to finish some paperwork. When Victoria and Charlotte were finished, they went to the study. Charlotte sat on the floor and played with Victoria. When Nathan was done working, he went to the two girls. Victoria smiled and cooed at Nathan.  
“Hey, Victoria.” Nathan said. He picked Victoria up and kissed her cheek. Victoria laughed. They played with Victoria till it was dusk. Then there was a knock at the door.  
“Who would be outside in this weather?” Charlotte asked.  
“Let’s go see.” Nathan sighed. Charlotte held Victoria and they went to the door. Nathan opened the door.  
“Please, I need help. Someone is after me. They’ll kill me.” The girl said.  
“Charlotte, take her upstairs.”  
“But her shoes? If someone is after her, they see the shoe prints in the house.” Charlotte wondered.  
“I can take them off.” The girl suggested.  
“Ok.”  
The girl took her shoes off and followed Charlotte upstairs. Nathan closed the door. A few minutes later, Charlotte came downstairs with Victoria. Nathan was looking out the window.  
“I hid her in one of the guest rooms. She’ll be safe there.” Charlotte said.  
“Good. I see some men coming. Let’s go to the study.” Nathan answered. SO they went to the study. Then someone knocked on the door. They went to the door and opened it. “Yes, what do you want?”  
“Have you seen a girl with blonde hair? She’s wearing a white dress. She’s dirty and is pregnant.” The man asked.  
“No. We haven’t. May I ask why you are searching for her?”  
“She ran away. We’re trying to find her and take her back to London.”  
“We’ll tell you if we see her but I’d doubt she’d come here. If she knows you are following her, she would hide in the woods.”  
“Thank you, sire.”  
Then men left. Nathan closed the door and sighed.  
“Nathan, what are we going to do with her? What if they find out?” Charlotte questioned.  
“They won’t but we can’t abandon her. She’s pregnant. They will most likely kill her and her baby.” Nathan replied.  
“I know.”  
“Let’s go make sure, she’s alright.”  
SO they went upstairs. They went to one of the guest rooms and saw the girl near the window.  
“Thank you for helping me.” The girl said.  
“Your welcome. What’s your name?” Charlotte wondered.  
“Isabelle. Isabelle Appleby.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because I have a blanket with my name on it. It’s from my grandmother. It couldn’t have been from my mother.”  
“Why?”  
“Because she sold me into slavery when I was born.”  
“Who’s your father?” Nathan asked.  
“I don’t know. All I know is that my mother hates me while my father doesn’t even know that I exist.” Isabelle sighed.  
“My name is Nathan Appleby. This is my wife, Charlotte and our daughter Victoria.”  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“I’ll go get you a dress to change into.” Charlotte said.  
“Thank you, Charlotte.” Isabelle thanked. Charlotte left the room.  
“DO you know the name of your mother?” Nathan questioned.  
“Not really. I lived with a man in London who hated me and used me as a slave. He had a friend who cared for me. He made sure that I got an education. He said he knew my parents. He said that my mother’s name started with an O.”  
“Olivia?”  
“Yes.”  
“That was my first wife. She gave birth to a boy a couple years after we got married. She died giving birth to him. His name was Gabriel. He died several years ago.”  
“I’m sorry. That would mean that you’re my father.”  
“Yes. I’ll be right back.”  
Nathan left the room and went to Olivia’s old room. He looked in a crate of stuff. He pulled out a letter addressed to him. He opened it

* * *

  
Dear Nathan,  
You will most likely hate me for this but I did it for a reason. You have a daughter named Isabelle. I sold her as a slave because she wasn’t a boy. I know you wanted a child but to me, it had to be a boy or else it wasn’t worth living. Your mother knew but I told her that I lost the baby. No one knows the truth. I will take it to my grave. The only way you’d be reading this is if I’m dead. If you find her, let her suffer and die. She’s not worth loving.  
Love, Olivia

* * *

  
“How would you know, Olivia?” Nathan sighed.  



	2. Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post every weekend. I hope you like this chapter.

Nathan went back to Isabelle’s room. Isabelle was in a nice dress. She was sitting on the bed. Charlotte sat next to her. Nathan sat down in a chair.  
“What were you doing, Nathan?” Charlotte asked.  
“I went to Olivia’s old room and found a letter addressed to me. Isabelle is my daughter.” Nathan said.  
“What?”  
“Read the letter. Both of you.”  
Charlotte and Isabelle read the letter. Isabelle started crying.  
“I knew she hated me but that much?” Isabelle cried.  
“I don’t understand how she could do that but at the same time, I do. She grew up in one of those different families. They believed that the oldest was to be a boy and if it wasn’t, they were to give the baby away. The couple were to sleep in different rooms unless they’re trying to have children. That’s why we hadn’t slept together often. We tried to have kids a few times and you and Gabriel were eventually born. I didn’t know she was pregnant. I didn’t come home till it was very late. It was usually way past dinner. I would come home and usually got right to bed. I cared about her and loved her but I don’t know about her. It was arranged. I didn’t like the idea but her family and my father agreed to it against my will. She wanted me. It was horrible.” Nathan explained.  
“What will you do?”  
“You’re my daughter. I haven’t gotten to know you and I want to. I know that Olivia is wrong. You need a place to live before the baby is born.”  
“Babies. I’m having at least two.”  
“You’ll need a place to live afterwards. The babies need someplace safe. You can stay here.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I can talk to someone about getting you a good education.”  
“I’ve finished school.”  
“How old are you?”  
“16.”  
“What about going to a university?” Charlotte asked.  
“When I was nearly 5, I had the intelligence of a person half way done with school. When I was 8, I was as smart as a person who had finished school. The man who cared for me was a doctor. We lived near a university. He sent me there. He was a good man. Sadly, his friend was a very bad man. He used me in so many ways. He would assault me sexually. He would beat me. When I became pregnant, I knew I had to get away. I managed to bring my things with me.” Isabelle explained.  
“How many years till you finish?”  
Isabelle tried to answer but instead gasped. She was going into labor. Nathan noticed how she was reacting. He went her and put his hand on her womb.  
“How long till you give birth?” Nathan wondered.  
“2 and a half months. I can’t give birth now.” Isabelle gasped.  
“Well, the babies don’t want to wait.”  
“How long?” Charlotte asked.  
“She’s going to be giving birth any second.” Nathan answered. They helped Isabelle lie down. Isabelle gasped painfully but didn’t cry out in pain. “How much pain do you feel, Isabelle?”  
“A lot but I can handle it.” Isabelle panted.  
Isabelle gave birth to twins. She didn’t cry out in pain or scream. After she gave birth, she was breathless. Nathan and Charlotte cared for the twins.  
“It’s a boy and a girl.” Nathan said. Isabelle gasped. Nathan gave her the babies.  
“Elizabeth and Ethan.” Isabelle gasped.  
“Go to sleep. You’re tired and you’ve been through a lot.”  
Isabelle went to sleep. Nathan made sure that the twins were alright.  
“Nathan, I remember the agony I went through when I gave birth to Victoria, she acted as though it wasn’t that bad.” Charlotte whispered.  
“I know but you heard her. She was beaten for who knows how long.” Nathan answered.  
“I know.”  
“But still, she should have reacted.”  
Nathan and Charlotte cared for the twins and Victoria. The next morning, Isabelle woke up. Nathan was watching over her.  
“Where are my babies?” Isabelle panted.  
“They are fine. Go back to sleep. You are not strong enough to stay awake.” Nathan whispered.  
“I want to see them and hold them.”  
“Not now.”  
“I want to. I need to see them.”  
Isabelle started to panic and mumble about her kids. She also started thrashing. Nathan gently grabbed her.  
“Isabelle, it’s alright. I’ll go get them.” Nathan shushed. “Calm down.”  
Isabelle didn’t calm down. Nathan put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up.  
“Charlotte!” Nathan shouted. Charlotte came running in.  
“What’s wrong?” Charlotte wondered.  
“She’s burning up. She woke up and wanted to see her twins. I told her that she needs to rest and she started doing this.”  
Charlotte felt Isabelle’s forehead and realized that Nathan was right.  
“I’ll go get a bowl of cold water and a cloth. Open the window and let the cold air in.” Charlotte ordered. as she left the room. Nathan did as he was told. He opened the window and saw that it had stopped raining. Then Gwen came in.  
“Sir, something is wrong.” Gwen said.  
“What is it?” Nathan questioned.  
“There are people falling very ill.”  
“How many are ill?”  
“About 15. Men, women, and children. They have high fevers and are thrashing and moaning.”  
“Make that 16 people. My daughter is very ill.”  
Gwen looked over at Isabelle who was moaning and groaning in her sleep. Leo went to her and shushed her. Then Charlotte came in. Nathan took the bowl of water and started to tend to Isabelle.  
“Nathan, we need help.” Charlotte suggested.  
“I know but for all we know all of us are ill.” Nathan answered.  
“I know but one of the younger men can do it.”  
“Send one of them to get help.”  
“I’ll do it.” Gwen replied. She left the room.  
“How are the children?” Nathan whispered.  
“They’re fine. The twins are sleeping and Victoria is suppose to be sleeping but instead she’s crawling in here.” Charlotte sighed when she saw Victoria. Nathan looked and sighed.  
“Victoria.”  
“She’s a troublemaker.”  
Nathan went to Victoria and picked her up. He kissed her cheek. He sat back down and held her in his arms. Victoria curled up against Nathan’s chest. Nathan smiled and rubbed her pale cheek happy to find that it wasn’t very hot. He looked at Charlotte who thought something was wrong.  
“She’s fine.” Nathan whispered.  
“Good.” Charlotte answered. For the whole day, people began to fall ill. They moved everyone into the house but kept the children that were not ill in a separate room. Nathan and several others helped tend to the patients while Charlotte and some other the woman who were not ill made sure that they had everything they needed. Nathan was starting to get very tired and weak. He went to the study and sat down. Charlotte came in and sat on his lap.  
“Are you alright?” Charlotte wondered.  
“I’m fine. I’m just exhausted and really hot.” Nathan sighed. Charlotte put her hand on his forehead.  
“Oh, Nathan. You’re burning up. You need to lie down and get some rest.”  
Charlotte helped Nathan to bed. Nathan laid down and started to vomit. Charlotte got a bucket and put it under his head. When it was over, Charlotte looked at his arms.  
“Nathan, you have a really bad rash. You have the illness.” Charlotte whispered.  
“No, I can’t be ill.” Nathan panted. “I have to help others. I need to tend to Isabelle.”  
“Nathan, I’ll do it. Go to sleep.”  
Then Nathan started thrashing and mumbling. Charlotte shushed him but he got worse. Charlotte quickly got what she needed. She took the cold wet cloth and wiped the sweat off of Nathan’s very pale face. Nathan calmed down and gasped. Then someone knocked on the door.  
“Come in.” Charlotte said. Isabelle came in. “Isabelle, you should be resting.”  
“Is my father ill?” Isabelle wondered.  
“Yes. He is.”  
Isabelle walked over.  
“Come sit down.” Charlotte suggested. Isabelle sat down next to Charlotte.  
“Will he be alright?” Isabelle asked.  
“He’ll be fine.”  
“What about the twins?”  
“They’re fine.”  
“Can I see them?”  
“Sure. I’ll go get them. Make sure he doesn’t wake up.”  
“I will.”  
SO, Charlotte left the room. She came back a few minutes later with the twins. She handed Elizabeth to Isabelle. Isabelle smiled and looked at the twins.  
“They’re adorable.” Isabelle whispered.  
“Yes, they are.” Charlotte answered. Isabelle and Charlotte held the twins for a while. Eventually, Charlotte put the twins in a cradle and helped Isabelle back to bed. When Charlotte came back, Nathan was coughing up blood.  
TBC

 


	3. Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied. I will post when I can. I finally got to watch the whole show and I loved it so much.

She quickly went to him.   
“Nathan, calm down.” Charlotte whispered. Nathan kept coughing and got worse. He thrashed about as he tried to sit up. Charlotte helped him sit up as the coughing fit got worse and Nathan lost more blood. Then Isabella came in.  
“What happened?” Isabella asked as she went to Nathan and helped him.  
“I came in and he was doing this. He’s getting worse.” Charlotte answered.  
“I know what will help him.”  
Isabella left the room. She came back in a few minutes later. She put some liquid in a cup of water.  
“Father, you must drink this.” Isabelle whispered. Nathan drank the water. He started to calm down. He looked up at Isabella.  
“You should be in bed.” Nathan croaked.  
“I’m feeling a little better. It’s you who needs to rest.” Isabella answered.  
“My throat hurts so much.”  
“You were coughing a lot.” Charlotte whispered as she took a wipe and wiped the blood away.   
“Charlotte, did he vomit?” Isabella wondered.  
“Yes.” Charlotte replied.  
“Was there any blood?”  
“Yes.”  
“What is it?” Nathan asked.  
“He has something different. What you have father, is not contagious. Something’s wrong in your body.” Isabella explained.   
“Do you know what it is?” Charlotte wondered.  
“Luckily, I’m actually a doctor. Yes, I do know what it is because I went through it when I was 13. It’s in our blood.”  
“It’s what killed my mother, Charlotte.” Nathan sighed when he realized what it was.  
“Sadly, there’s no name for it.”  
“Will he be alright?” Charlotte panicked.  
“I survived. It’s a 50-50 chance.” Isabella replied.   
“Is there anything we can do?”  
“Not really. He just needs to rest. I can give him something to help with the pain that will come.”  
Then Isabella groaned.   
“I need to lie down.” Isabella groaned.   
“Lie down next to me.” Nathan answered. Isabella did as she was told. Nathan pulled her into a hug. “I love you no matter what.”  
“I know. I don’t know what mother was thinking but at least I have you.”  
“I’m so proud of you. Even though you have suffered greatly, you have done something amazing. You’re only 16 and you’re a doctor. I don’t know how that happened but I’m glad it did.”  
“Thank you.”  
Nathan kissed Isabella’s forehead.   
“Where did you get your intelligence from?”  
“Not Olivia, I know that much.”  
“True.”  
“Alright, you two. Go to sleep. Both of you are ill.”   
“Fine.”  
So, the two went to sleep. Charlotte smiled and watched over them and the kids. A few hours later, Nathan woke up coughing. Isabella moaned and slapped Nathan.  
“Ow, Isabella.” Nathan moaned.  
“Shut up. I’m tired.” Isabella mumbled. Nathan poked Isabella. Isabella slapped his hand and moved away.   
“I can’t control when I cough.”  
“I’m tired.”  
“Come here.”  
Isabella went back over to Nathan. Charlotte kissed Nathan’s forehead. Nathan moved and kissed her on the lips. They kissed for a minute.   
“DO I have to go back to my bed?” Isabella asked.  
“No.” Charlotte replied. She rubbed Nathan’s side and caused Nathan to moan. “Go back to sleep.”  
“I can’t.”  
Then Nathan started coughing again. Isabella moaned and rubbed Nathan’s chest.   
“Father, calm down.” Isabella ordered. Nathan just got worse. Isabella sat up and sighed. “How long have we been asleep?”  
“For a few hours.”  
“I can give him a little more but I don’t know how he would respond to it. I can’t handle a whole lot and I didn’t give him that much.”  
“He won’t handle it.”  
Then Nathan grabbed Charlotte’s hand as he coughed painfully. Sweat covered his very pale face. He couldn’t stop coughing painfully. Eventually, he went to sleep. Charlotte took a cold wet cloth and wiped the sweat from his face.   
“His throat is going to be very damaged.” Isabella warned.   
“I know. When he wakes, I’ll make him some tea.” Charlotte answered.  
“That will help him.”  
“DO you know what illness everyone has?”  
“Sort of.”  
“What are you thinking it is?”  
“I don’t really know.”  
“What can we give them?”  
“Not much. I can tell Gwen what to give them and she can make it up.”  
“Alright.”  
So, Isabella did. She was feeling horrible but not too horrible. The medicine was administered to everyone and they started to recover. They gave some to Nathan who was rapidly getting worse. Nathan drank a bit of the medicine and coughed.  
“Oh, Nathan, please don’t have another fit.” Charlotte whispered. Nathan calmed down. One morning, Nathan had a very bad nightmare. He was thrashing and screaming. Charlotte was shushing him and wiping the sweat from his face. Eventually, Nathan woke up.  
“Father, are you feeling alright?” Isabella asked as she came in. Nathan slowly sat up with Charlotte’s help. He shook his head.   
“My throat hurts.” Nathan hoarsely rasped.  
“I know.”  
Nathan drank a cup of tea. When he was done, he felt a little better. He went back to sleep. That night, he woke up and saw that no one was watching him. Charlotte was sleeping next to him. He heard a voice.  
“Nathan, come to me.” The voice said. Nathan got up and went to it. He followed it outside. He went to the lake. There was a woman in the lake. Nathan gasped when he saw that it was Olivia. She held her hand out to him. “Come into the water, Nathan.”  
Nathan did as she said. He got in the water and walked to her but she kept walking in deeper till Nathan couldn’t see her. Then he heard someone scream. He gasped and felt something pull him under water. He tried to fight it. He was pulled under water and he started choking. Then Charlotte and Isabella appeared on the shore.  
“Father!” Isabella shouted as she got into the water and went to him. Then he felt all the air in his lungs disappear and he passed out. Isabella grabbed him and pulled him to shore. Charlotte helped Isabella pulled him out of the water. Isabella checked for a pulse.  
“He has a pulse but it’s weak.” Isabella said as she rolled Nathan onto his side and hit him hard enough so that the water would expel from his lungs. Nathan gasped and started coughing. Charlotte put his head on her lap. Nathan shivered and grabbed her arm. He squeezed as he coughed. “We should take him home and get him to bed.”  
“Tomorrow, I have to talk to the workers.” Charlotte answered.  
“I’ll care for him.”   
They managed to get Nathan to the house. Isabella went to get changed while Charlotte helped Nathan get undressed. When Nathan had laid down, Charlotte could see the fear in his eyes. She covered him up so that he was warmer.  
“Nathan, what happened?” Charlotte wondered.  
“I woke up and heard Olivia’s voice. She lured me to the lake and I followed her. I walked into the lake and she went deeper till she was under water. Then someone screamed and then I felt someone pull me under water.” Nathan explained tearfully. “Why did she lure me there?”  
“Who knows, Nathan.”  
Nathan let the tears fall. Isabella came in with a cup of water. She took a bottle of medicine and put a few drops in. She gave it to Nathan. She held the cup for him while he drank.  
“This will help you sleep, father.” Isabella whispered. Nathan finished it and fell asleep. Charlotte and Isabella left the room.  
“Did he tell you what happened?” Isabella asked.  
“Yes, he did. It was Olivia.” Charlotte answered. She explained what happened.  
“How do you know that he wasn’t imagining it?”  
“This isn’t the first time something like this has happened and I fear it won’t be the last.”  
“Can you tell me what happened? I’ll ask father to tell me his side when he wakes.”  
“Sure. Are you a phycologist?”  
“Yes. I care for humans physically and mentally.”  
“Like Nathan, you tried to find out what wrong with people.”  
“Yes.”  
TBC


	4. Nathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night. (Ok, it took me a couple of days to write both but whatever.)

Charlotte explained what had happened. Isabella listened carefully.  
“Charlotte, he needs help. If we take him to London, they might give him something to help with all of this.” Isabella said.  
“I know but I feared what will happen.” Charlotte answered.   
“Me too. I can help him, Charlotte.”  
“Please, help him.”  
Isabella nodded. They went to Nathan’s room. Nathan was asleep. He looked a lot better. Isabella made sure that he was alright.  
“He’s recovering from the illness.” Isabella sighed. Charlotte sighed in relief. Then a few hours later, Nathan woke up.   
“Oh, Nathan.” Charlotte whispered as she hugged and kissed Nathan.  
“I’m fine, Charlotte.” Nathan gasped.  
“You will be. Nathan, Isabella needs to talk to you.”   
Nathan nodded. Charlotte left the room as Isabella sat down.  
“Father, tell me what happened before Victoria was born.” Isabella said.  
“I can’t.” Nathan replied.  
“I know it hurts but you must. I must know. I can help you.”   
Nathan told her what happened.   
“Charlotte told me that since then, you’ve suffered from nightmares. Is that true?” Isabella wondered.  
“Yes.”  
“Every night?”  
“Yes.”  
“Have they gotten worse or better?”  
“Worse. Way worse.”  
“Father, you need something to help you sleep. This cannot continue.”  
“I know.”  
“I will give you some medicine for it.”  
“Alright. You know better.”  
“No, I don’t. I care about you.”  
They smiled.   
“Try to get some rest.” Isabella suggested. Nathan nodded. He laid down and went to sleep. Isabella left the room. “He’s sleeping. He told me what happened. I need to ask Gwen for some herbs. I’m going to make him something to help him sleep through the night.”   
“Thank you.” Charlotte replied. Isabella went to the kitchen. She made the medicine that Nathan needed. When she was done, she gave it to Charlotte.  
“Put two drops in half a cup of water.”   
“Thank you.”  
Nathan continued to get better but he still had nightmares. One morning, Nathan woke up and got dressed. He went downstairs and saw that Charlotte was feeding Victoria.   
“Where’s Isabella?” Nathan wondered.  
“Outside trying to make some new friends.” Charlotte answered.  
“I should see how people are doing.”  
“Alright.”  
SO, Nathan grabbed his coat and went outside. He went to the village and saw the children playing. Then he saw Isabella going to one of the girls.  
“Hello, my name is Isabella.” Isabella greeted.  
“My name is Beth.” Beth answered.  
“I like that name.”  
“Beth, get away from her, child.” Beth’s mother ordered. She pulled Beth away. “No child of mine will play with a motherless brat.”  
She took Beth away. Isabella sighed and walked over to the barn.  
“What are you doing here, child?” Gideon asked.  
“I don’t know.” What’s your name?” Isabella answered.  
“Gideon Langtree.”  
“Isabella Appleby.”  
“So, you are Nathan’s daughter. I’ve heard a lot about you. They say that you’re a doctor and you’re only 16.”  
“It’s true. It’s also true that I’m motherless.”  
“That may be for the best but I know Charlotte will be a good mother to you.”  
“Thank you, Gideon.”  
Isabella went back to the village. Some of the boys were playing. One fell and scrapped his knee. He cried in pain. Isabella went to him.  
“Here, let me look.” Isabella said. She tried to help the boy but his father came and pushes her.  
“Leave my son alone, you witch.” He hissed. Isabella angry stood up. Nathan started to walk over.  
“I was only trying to help your son.”  
“No witch will ever touch my son.”  
“Why do you call me a witch? What have I done to you?”  
“You made us all ill.”  
“I made you better.”  
“You liar.”  
He hit Isabella. Isabella fell to the ground. Nathan went to them.  
“Why did you hurt her?” Nathan asked.  
“She’s a curse.” The man answered.  
“She is my daughter and she is to be treat with respect.”  
“She doesn’t deserve it. She should go back to slavery.”  
“Leave her alone or I will banish you and your family.”  
Charlotte had heard the noise and went to the village. She heard what Nathan had said.  
“I suggest you should all listen to him.” Charlotte suggested.  
“My daughter is a doctor. All she was trying to do was help.” Nathan said. “She means no harm.”  
Everyone walked away. Isabella angrily walked home.  
“Oh no.” Nathan sighed.  
“I hope she isn’t mad at you.” Charlotte answered.  
“I guess I should go find out.”  
Nathan went home and went to Isabella’s room.  
“Are you mad at me?” Nathan asked when he saw Isabella.  
“Not at you. I’m mad at those people. They don’t know me and they treat me like dirt.” Isabella answered.  
“Hopefully, things will change.”  
“Me too.”  
Nathan hugged Isabella.   
“Come on, I need to talk to some of the workers who lost family and you should help me.” Nathan said.   
“Alright.” Isabella replied. Nathan kissed Isabella’s forehead.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
SO, they went to the nursery where Charlotte was holding Ethan. Isabella went to Ethan and Charlotte and kissed his little nose.  
“Calm down, baby. Mommy’s needs to help her father.” Isabella whispered.  
“Why does Nathan need your help?” Charlotte asked.  
“Isabella is coming with me to help talk to the families who have lost a loved one.” Nathan answered.  
“Good. Isabella needs to get know everyone here if she’s going to be their doctor.”  
Ethan calmed down. Isabella followed Nathan to the village.  
“First, let’s go visit the Dennings’. They have a daughter around your age.” Nathan said.  
“Alright. Are the Dennings good friends of yours?”  
“Yes, they are.”  
They went to the Dennings’ house. Nathan knocked on the door.   
“AH, Nathan, come in.” Mr. Dennings said.   
“Thank you, Mr. Dennings.” Nathan answered. So, Isabella and Nathan went in. Mr. Dennings closed the door. “This is my daughter, Isabella.”  
“I’ve heard a lot about Isabella.”  
“I wanted her to meet Harriet.”  
“Harriet is in the living room with her mother. Follow me.”  
SO, they went to the living room.   
“Nathan, how are you feeling?” Mrs. Dennings asked.  
“Better. I’m still very weak. I started to recover A few days ago. I thought I would talk to the families who lost a loved one. I just came by so that Isabella could meet Harriet.” Nathan explained. Harriet stood up. Isabella shook her hand.  
“My name is Isabella.” Isabella greeted.  
“My name is Harriet. Your father treated me when he first came here.” Harriet answered.  
“Yes, he told me.”  
“I hope we can see each other more often.”  
“I hope so too.”  
“We should get going.” Nathan sighed.   
“I’ll walk to the door with you.” Mr. Dennings said. So, the three went to the door. “I hope you recover fully, Nathan.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Dennings. I will.”  
Nathan and Isabella left the house. They went to the families and helped them. One of families was expecting a child.  
“I know it’s hard losing your parents.” Nathan said.  
“I’m grateful that I didn’t give birth or lose the baby.” Elise answered putting her hand on her womb.  
“It’s always hard being pregnant and being ill.” Isabella agreed.  
“Are you pregnant?”  
“I was. I had twins. A girl and a boy.”  
“What’s it like to be a mother?”  
“It’s nice. I love the twins. They’re a joy.”  
“What’s it like being a father and grandfather, Nathan?” Evan wondered.  
“Good. I love both of my girls and I’m proud of both of them. Isabella and Charlotte are good mothers. The twins are good and I love them.” Nathan sighed.  
Several minutes later, Nathan and Isabella went home. Charlotte was at the door.  
“You two look happy.” Charlotte said.  
“We are. Isabella made some new friends and everyone is better.” Nathan answered.  
“Good.”  
“I have to go feed the twins.” Isabella sighed as she left the room. Charlotte and Nathan wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. When they pulled away, Charlotte smiled.   
“Tonight, let’s try to see if I conceive again.” Charlotte whispered.  
“Sure.” Nathan replied as he kissed Charlotte’s neck. SO, they tried that night. A few weeks later, Charlotte found out that she had conceived. She smiled and looked over to the bed and saw Nathan moaning and thrashing. She went to him and kissed him. Nathan jumped and sat up. He woke up and started panting.  
“Nathan, it’s alright.” Charlotte sighed as she pulled him into a hug and shushed him. He hugged Charlotte and calmed down. He laid them down and rolled them onto their side. “Nathan, I think I conceived.”   
“Really?” Nathan asked. Charlotte nodded.  
“Yes, Nathan.”  
“I hope so.”  
“Me too, Nathan. Now go back to sleep. It’s too early for you to wake up.”  
“It’s almost noon, Charlotte. I need to get up earlier. How long have you been up?”  
“For a few hours.”  
“You need to wake me up.”  
“I will.”  
TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte did not keep her promise. Nathan was upset but at the same time grateful that she didn’t listen to him. The nightmares were getting so bad that an hour after he falls asleep, he wakes up from a nightmare. Charlotte was there for him every time. One night, Charlotte had woken up from someone humming. She saw that Nathan was sleeping. She hoped that he was sleeping peacefully. They saw a woman standing over Victoria’s crib. The woman had a knife. Charlotte got out of bed.  
“Stay awake from her.” Charlotte ordered.  
“You gave birth to a girl and you kept her. She deserves to die.” The woman answered.  
“Olivia?”  
“Yes, it is me.”  
“Leave my daughter alone now.”  
“No. I will haunt all of you till you get rid of her and my daughter and her cursed children and Nathan and you die.”  
“Never.”  
Then Olivia stabbed Victoria.  
“No!” Charlotte shouted. Nathan heard it and woke up. When he did, Olivia was gone. Charlotte ran to Victoria who was crying.   
“What happened?” Nathan asked as he lit a lamp. The room lit up. Nathan walked over to Charlotte. Victoria was crying and blood was pouring out of the wound. Nathan picked her up and looked at Charlotte. “Charlotte, what happened?” Charlotte was in shock. “Charlotte!”  
Charlotte gasped and looked at Nathan.  
“Olivia stabbed her.” Charlotte gasped.  
“What happened?” Isabella wondered as she walked in.   
“Olivia stabbed her.” Nathan answered as he tried to stop the bleeding. “Charlotte sit down. You’re in shock.”  
Charlotte sat down and cried. She had her hand on her mouth. Isabella and Nathan took care of Victoria. Several minutes later, the bleeding stopped. Nathan and Isabella bandaged Victoria up. When they were done, Nathan picked her up and rocked her to sleep. Victoria fell asleep quickly. Nathan kneeled in front of Charlotte.  
“She’s alright, Charlotte.” Nathan whispered. Charlotte hugged him and Victoria as she sobbed. Nathan shushed her and cried. “She’s fine. She’ll be fine.”  
When they pulled away, Isabella noticed that the blood stain on Nathan’s shirt was still getting bigger. Nathan handed Victoria to Charlotte. Isabella kneeled and lifted Nathan’s shirt revealing three stab wounds. Nathan finally started to feel it and groaned.  
“Father, stay with me.” Isabella ordered. Nathan tried to. Isabella helped Nathan to bed. She quickly got what she needed. She ran back in and started to help Nathan.  
“What do you need me to do?” Charlotte asked.  
“Just take care of Victoria.”  
Charlotte sat down and took care of Isabella. Nathan groaned when Isabella put pressure on his wounds.   
“Father, tell me how you feel?” Isabella asked.  
“I don’t know.” Nathan rasped.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“Yes.”  
“DO you feel exhausted?”  
“Yes.”  
“DO you feel more exhausted every minute?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you feel dizzy?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m surprised you didn’t feel this when you woke.”  
Nathan didn’t answer.  
“Is he still awake?” Charlotte asked.  
“Yes, but he’s getting worse. His pulse is getting slower and he’s having a harder time breathing.” Isabella replied. Nathan groaned when she pressed down harder. Then he started blinking rapidly. “Father, do not fall asleep.”  
Nathan tried to stay awake but soon he passed out from blood loss and shock. It took Isabella a long time before she had stopped the bleeding, treated his wounds, and bandage his side. Then she cleaned up.  
“Will he be alright?” Charlotte questioned.  
“Hopefully. He will make it through the night. Both of them will. After that, who knows for father. Victoria’s wound wasn’t deep and she didn’t bleed a lot unlike father. He won’t be able to recover quickly like he did from the illness.” Isabella explained.  
“He hid the fatigue. He was very weak. I know it.”  
“Me too. Hopefully, he will be able to get the rest his body desperately needs. If not, he will die.”  
“He can’t die.”  
“Then make sure that he doesn’t get out of bed till those nightmares have been gone for two week to a month.”  
“I will.”  
That morning, Nathan woke for a few seconds but was too weak to stay awake. Charlotte rubbed his forehead.  
“Go to sleep, Nathan.” Charlotte whispered. Nathan went back to sleep. He didn’t wake up fully all day but he still had nightmares. Charlotte and Isabella cared for him and Victoria. That night, Charlotte did not sleep all night fearing that Nathan would wake but he didn’t have a nightmare. Charlotte was happy. The nightmares had finally gone away and Nathan was getting more rest. One day, Charlotte was outside walking around. She saw Gideon working near the barn.  
“Hello, Gideon.” Charlotte greeted.  
“Hello, Mrs. Appleby. How are you and Nathan?” Gideon asked.  
“I’m fine. Nathan is finally sleeping properly.”  
“Good. He hasn't been himself for a long time.”  
“I know. He tries but it’s very hard.”  
“I hope your family is well before the work begins.”  
“Me too.”  
Then Charlotte went home. A month had past and spring was around the corner. Nathan got a letter.  
“What is it?” Charlotte asked.  
“They need me in London. I can’t say no. If I do, it will be dangerous for our family and the farm. I have to go and I don’t want to.” Nathan answered.   
“When do you leave?”  
“Right now.”  
“Nathan, you have to go. If they need you, then you must. We’ll be fine.”  
“But what if something happens?”  
“Nathan, we’ll be fine. I don’t want you to go but you have to.”  
They kissed. Nathan packed his things. Nathan went to Victoria and picked her up.   
“I’m sorry, sweetie. I have to go. I love you.” Nathan whispered. He kissed her forehead and cried.   
“Why do you have to go?” Isabella asked.  
“I don’t know. I’ll know when I get there.” Nathan sighed as he put Victoria down and went to Isabella. He hugged her. Isabella hugged back. When he pulled away, she was crying.  
“I don’t want you to leave.”   
“I don’t want to leave but I have no choice. I want you to care for the people and take my place till I get back. Help Charlotte. She’ll need it.”   
“I will, father.”  
“Thank you.”  
Nathan went to Charlotte.   
“I love you.” Nathan said. The two kissed.  
“I love you too. Come back as soon as possible.” Charlotte replied.  
“I will.”  
Nathan went to London. When he got to London, he was taken to where he was going to be working.  
“This is where you will work. I suggest you start now.” The man ordered.  
“Yes, sir.” Nathan sighed. He put his stuff down on his bed and went over to the patients and got to know then. For a week, he wasn’t able to leave the room. He didn’t really know why. He was upset that he wasn’t home with his family.   
“Mr. Appleby, the boss wants to see you.” A man said.  
“I’m coming.”  
So, Nathan went to see the boss. He went in.  
“You wanted to see me.” Nathan said.  
“Yes, we need you to go find a man who escaped.” The boss answered.  
“What am I doing here?”  
“Your job. These men having been fighting battles and more. You are to help them.”   
“That’s not my main job. My main job is to care for my pregnant wife, two children, and two grandchildren, and care for the farm.”  
“You will do as you’re told. Understood?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Nathan left the room. He tried to find the missing man. He went to an alley when he heard voices.  
“Hello?” Nathan wondered. “Is someone there?”  
Then he was grabbed. He fought as hard as he could but then he was knocked unconscious. He woke up in a cell. He was mostly naked and his hands were chained to the ceiling. Then he saw the boss.  
“You tricked me and lied to me.” Nathan said.  
“Yes, I did. You know, your daughter looks a lot like you except she’s a lot prettier.” The boss answered.  
“Leave my daughter alone.”  
“Oh, I will. I will tell your family that you were killed in an attack. I hope they can live without you.”  
“Leave my family alone.”  
Then Nathan cried out in pain. A whip had hit him in the back. It happened again and again till Nathan was very weak.  
“Please, stop.” Nathan begged painfully. He knew that he didn’t have long. The boss stopped.  
“I’ll leave you alone for the night but tomorrow, you will wish that you were dead.” The boss replied. Then he left the room. ________________________________________  
A few days later, Charlotte and Isabella had heard the news.  
“No, he can’t be dead.” Isabella cried.   
“Me too.” Charlotte answered. Mr. Payne knocked on the door. Charlotte opened the door.  
“I heard about Nathan.” Mr. Payne said.  
“I hope it isn’t true.”  
“But it is. Is there anything I can do?”  
“Yes, leave.” Isabella ordered.  
“Isabella, Nathan wouldn’t want you to do this.” Charlotte warned.  
“What’s the point. He’s most likely dead.”  
Isabella ran out of the house.   
“I’m sorry if I’ve hurt her.” Mr. Payne said.  
“I would say that she’ll be fine but I don’t think she will.” Charlotte sighed. They talked. Isabella ran to the woods. She went to the lake and sat on the shore. She sobbed ________________________________________  
Nathan had been suffering for those few days. He was getting very weak. For two months, he was always in agony. One day, he was thrown into a room with hay on the floor. There was a lamp. The boss was about to chain him to the ceiling.  
“Leave me alone.” Nathan shouted.  
“Stop fighting.” The boss ordered.  
“No.”  
Nathan kicked the lamp. It fell to the floor and started a fire. Nathan pushed the boss into the fire. Then he moved to the door. He tried to open it but was too weak. Smoke was everywhere. There was a small window that it was going through. So, the fire spread causing Nathan to cough. Smoke filled his lungs. Eventually Nathan passed out. He woke a few days later in a bed. He opened his eyes and moaned.  
“Mr. Appleby, can you hear me?” A man wondered. Nathan nodded. “My name is Mr. Goodman. I heard that you were brought to London against your will.”  
“Does Charlotte know?” Nathan gasped.  
“We’ve tried to send a letter but every time we do, it’s destroyed. When you are well enough to travel, we will send you and 5 men.”   
“Thank you, sir.”  
“Now go to sleep. You need it.”  
Nathan went back to sleep.  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

It took Nathan more than a month to recover enough to travel. During the months, he had fallen ill and had several infections. He was still fighting an infection but he knew that he had to get home. It took a few rainy days to get to Shepzoy. When they got to the house. Charlotte was outside. She heard the horses and saw Nathan. She ran to him. Nathan got off the horse and hugged her.  
“I’ve missed you so much.” Nathan whispered.  
“We thought you were dead.” Charlotte cried.  
“I almost died though.”  
“You have a fever.”  
“I have an infection. Hopefully, Isabella can give me something.”  
“Nathan, she’s not doing well. Since we heard that you were dead, she slipped into depression. She locked herself in her room.”  
“Let me talk to her.”  
So, they went in the house and heard Victoria crying.  
“She hasn’t stop crying since you left.” Charlotte sighed. They went upstairs. Nathan went to their room and picked Victoria up. Victoria calmed down quickly.   
“Looks like she needed her father.” Nathan whispered. They went to Isabella’s room. Charlotte tried to open the door but it was locked.   
“Isabella, someone’s here to see you.” Charlotte said.  
“Well, I don’t want to see them.” Isabella cried.  
“It’s me, Isabella.” Nathan sighed. “Please, open the door.”  
Isabella opened the door. She hugged Nathan and sobbed. Nathan gave Victoria to Charlotte and hugged Isabella as tight as he could.   
“I’m here, Isabella and I will never leave you.” Nathan whispered.  
“Please, don’t leave me.” Isabella sobbed.  
“I won’t.”  
They sat down on the bed and talked. Nathan explained what happened.  
“I can go get you something to help with the infection.” Isabella suggested.  
“I was hoping you would.” Nathan panted. Isabella left the room. Nathan picked Victoria up and held her.  
“Dada.” Victoria cooed.  
“How long has she been saying that?”  
“For a month. She’ll be one tomorrow, you know.” Charlotte sighed.  
“I know.” Nathan replied. “Where has the time gone?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“She will always be a baby to me.”  
“I agree.”  
Then Isabella came in with a cup of water.  
“Drink this. It will help.” Isabella suggested. Nathan took it and drank it. When he was done, he gave the cup to Isabella.   
“Let’s go rest on the couch as a family.” Nathan said.  
“I’ll get the twins.”  
SO, they went downstairs. Isabella got the twins and took them to the study. They sat down on the couch and got some rest. Charlotte covered them with a blanket.   
“How quickly our family went from 2 to 3 to 6 and so to 7 so fast.” Charlotte sighed.  
“Time flies so fast.” Nathan answered.  
“I’m glad it did.” Isabella mumbled.  
“Me too.”  
He kissed Isabella’s forehead.  
“4 more months till this little one is born.” Charlotte whispered.  
“We have to get another crib. We’ll have four babies.” Nathan realized.  
“You know that next week is the summer solstice.”  
“Yep.”  
“We need to start preparing.”  
“We’ll start tomorrow.”  
Nathan rested his head on Charlotte’s head. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.  
“Nathan, are you feeling alright?” Charlotte wondered. Nathan didn’t answer.  
“He fell asleep.” Isabella sighed.  
“He must be tired.”  
“Yeah.”  
Isabella leaned against Nathan and fell asleep. That evening, Nathan woke up to Victoria slapping his cheek.  
“Victoria, don’t hit.” Nathan sighed.  
“She was trying to wake you. Dinner’s ready.” Charlotte answered.  
So, they ate dinner. That night, Charlotte and Charlotte were in bed resting. Charlotte was rubbing Nathan’s scars. Nathan moaned painfully when she touched one scar.  
“Does it hurt?” Charlotte asked.  
“Sort of.” Nathan sighed. “The people who kidnapped me were the ones who had hurt Isabella.”  
“Why didn’t you tell her?”  
“Because, I need time to think about what I’ll say to her.”  
Nathan faced her and kissed Charlotte. Charlotte kissed back. They began to get passionate. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Later that night, Nathan woke up. He heard voices and went downstairs. He saw a man looking at him. He was wearing strange clothes.  
“Why did you kill your wife?” The man asked.  
“Which wife?” Nathan questioned.  
“Both.”  
“I didn’t kill either and I never will. Leave me alone.”  
“But you will stab your second wife.”  
“When?”  
“After your daughter’s first birthday.”  
“No. I will not kill her.”  
Then he had a vision. Charlotte was in bed sleeping. Nathan stood over her with a knife. He stabbed her. Charlotte died and Nathan didn’t react. Nathan gasped and fell to the floor at the vision. He looked up and saw that Olivia was there instead.  
“You did this to me.” Nathan cried.  
“Only for your own good.” Olivia answered.  
“Leave my family alone.”  
“No.”  
“What did we do to you?”  
“You didn’t obey my wishes. If you do not do as I say by the summer solstice, everything will change.”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“Kill Isabella and her children and then kill your daughter.”  
“Never.”  
“Then everything will change.”  
Olivia disappeared. Nathan went back to bed. He laid down next to Charlotte and went to sleep or tried to. He stayed awake all night thinking about what the man and Olivia had said. That morning, Nathan got up early and went to the field to walk. He stopped in the middle of the field. Then he heard someone walking behind. He saw that it was Charlotte.   
“What are you doing up this early?” Nathan asked.  
“I should be asking you the same thing.” Charlotte answered as she went to Nathan and kissed him.  
“I couldn’t sleep.”  
“I felt you get up this morning. Are you feeling alright?”  
“Sort of.”  
“I hope you get better. I need your help.”  
“We should go back to the house.”  
“Alright.”  
So, they went back to the house. They celebrated Victoria. Nathan did not let her go most of the day. Victoria was playing on the floor. Nathan was helping her stand up. Then Victoria took a step on her own.   
“Hey, Victoria took her first step.” Nathan said. Charlotte smiled at the two. Victoria took another one and then fell. Nathan smiled as Victoria stood up and tried to walk again. He grabbed her and kissed her forehead.  
“Looks like she likes walking.” Charlotte answered.  
“Yes, she does.”  
Nathan tickled Victoria. Victoria squealed loudly. Charlotte and Nathan smiled at her. A week later was the summer solstice. Mr. Payne came by that afternoon. He saw Nathan.  
“Mr. Appleby, we thought you were dead.” Mr. Payne said.  
“I was almost dead.” Nathan answered.  
“Good to see you back.”  
Then Isabella came over.   
“Mr. Payne, what happened to your eye?” Nathan wondered.  
“Your daughter punched me there.” Mr. Payne answered.   
“Isabella?”  
“He wouldn’t leave me alone. He told me that I should get over your death. I said no.” Isabella replied.  
“I thought it was for the best.” Mr. Payne replied.  
“You know nothing about the best. I need to go help Charlotte and Gwen.”  
Isabella left.  
“I have to go see how my little brother is doing. He came over this morning and will be spending the week with me.” Mr. Payne said.  
“I hope he likes it with you. Will you be coming to the summer solstice?” Nathan wondered.  
“Yes, can I bring my brother?”  
“Sure.”  
SO, that night, everyone gathered around the pile of wood. A man handed a stick with fire. Nathan gave it to Isabella.  
“Light the fire, Isabella.” Nathan said. Isabella took it and threw it on the fire. Nathan and Charlotte smiled. The party started and everyone was happy. Isabella walked over to her parents just as Mr. Payne walked over with his brother.  
“This is my brother, Jacob.” Mr. Payne greeted. “This is Mr. Appleby and Mrs. Appleby. This is Mr. Appleby’s daughter Isabella.”  
Jacob looked at Isabella and was in awe at how beautiful she was. He shook their hands.  
“Father, some of the girls are going to the lake, can I go with them?” Isabella asked.  
“Sure, Isabella.” Nathan answered.  
“May I go with you?” Jacob wondered.  
“If you want.” Isabella replied. SO, Isabella and Jacob went to the lake.   
“Do you like it here?”  
“Yes, it’s better than London.”  
“Did you come with your parents?”  
“No. Charlotte isn’t really my mother but I look up to her. To me, she is my mother. My real mother sold me as a slave when I was a baby because I wasn’t a boy. My father did not know. I escaped a while back and came here. I was pregnant with my twins. I found out that Nathan was my father. I gave birth to the twins and I am now the doctor here.”  
“How can you be a doctor? You’re a child.”  
I started university when I was 8 and I am not a child.”  
“Yes, you are. You’re 16.”  
“Well, how old are you?”  
“I’m 18. I’m a young man.”  
“Technically, you are still a child. You’re not a man till you’re 21.”  
“Well, I’m older than you.”  
“You don’t act it.”  
They were next to the lake. Jacob grabbed her arms.   
“Look, you’re a little girl to this world. I’m a man now stop telling me different.” Jacob ordered.  
“Let me go.” Isabella answered as she pushed Jacob into the lake. Jacob fell into the lake and nearly took Isabella with him.   
“Isabella.”  
Isabella walked back to the village. Jacob got out of the water and followed her.  
“Isabella, stop.” Jacob said. Isabella started running. “Isabella, please stop.”  
“Shut up, Jacob.” Isabella ordered. When they got the village, Isabella ran to her parents.   
“What on earth happened?” Nathan questioned.  
“We were talking and your daughter got mad because I was telling the truth.” Jacob answered.  
“He said that I was a child. I told me that he wasn’t a man. He grabbed me and got in my face. Said that I was a little girl to the world and he was a man and I should stop telling him different.” Isabella explained.  
“Well, Isabella, he’s wrong. To the world, you are a lady and he is still a boy.” Mr. Dennings said as he came over with his wife. “What did you tell him?”  
“I told him that I wasn’t a child and that he wasn’t a man and wouldn’t be one till he’s 21. I pushed him into the lake and came back here.”  
“You did right, Isabella. Now go with Charlotte and get something to drink.” Nathan laughed. Charlotte and Isabella left with Mrs. Dennings. Nathan sighed and looked at Jacob.  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“My daughter is a lady and is to be treated as such.” Nathan ordered.  
“But sir, she needs to know her place.” Jacob answered.  
“She knows her place. She’s been a slave since was a child. Now, she’s having to learn that she can be equal to a man. Leave my daughter alone.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Jacob, Mr. Appleby is right. You should not have grabbed her. She does hit hard.” Mr. Payne warned.  
“Yes, sir.” Jacob answered.  
“Now, go apologize.”   
“Can’t I get dressed?”  
“No.”  
Jacob went over to Isabella.   
“I’m sorry for grabbing you and calling you a child.” Jacob said.   
“It’s alright.” Isabella answered.   
“Can I talk to you alone?”  
“Sure. Just don’t touch me.”  
So, they went over to one of the trees.   
“What did you want to talk to me about?” Isabella asked.  
“I like you, Isabella.” Jacob replied.  
“I don’t.”  
“Oh, come on, Isabella. I like you, I really do.”  
“I know but I do not share those feelings.”  
“Well, how do you know? You’re still mad at me.”  
“I know how I feel in my heart.”  
Then Jacob kissed Isabella on the lips. Isabella pulled away and slapped Jacob.  
“Leave me alone.” Isabella hissed.   
“You kissed back. You know you did.” Jacob answered.  
“You’re a liar.”  
Isabella walked away and went to Nathan. Nathan saw the shock on her face.  
“What happened?” Nathan wondered.  
“Nothing. I’m fine.” Isabella answered.  
“Come here.”  
Isabella went to him and hugged him. Nathan wrapped an arm around her. Isabella tried not to cry.   
“Tell me what happened?” Nathan whispered.  
“I’m fine.” Isabella choked.   
“No, you’re not. You’re trying not to cry.”   
“I’ll be fine, father.”  
Then a couple of men came over.  
“Girl, why aren’t you with the women? You should be with them not hiding behind your father.” One of the man demanded. Isabella started crying and ran.   
“Leave my daughter alone.” Nathan ordered.   
“She’s a girl. She needs to know her place. She has no worth. Just like your wife.”  
“Leave my family alone or you will be banished.”  
Then Nathan went to find Isabella. He heard Isabella screaming.   
“Isabella!” Nathan shouted. He saw a man towering over Isabella. “Leave her alone.”  
The man stabbed Isabella and pushed her into the lake. Isabella screamed in pain. Nathan ran to her. He got in the water and went underwater. He could barely see Isabella. He grabbed her and pulled her up. He carried her out of the lake. Charlotte was running to them with Mr. Payne.   
“What happened?” Charlotte asked.  
“She was attacked.” Nathan replied. He laid her on the floor and made sure that she was alright.  
“Is she alive?”  
Nathan sighed in relief when he found a pulse.  
“She’s alive but she’s bleeding and she’s cold. Let’s get her to the house.” Nathan sighed. He picked her up and carried her to the house. Isabella moaned in his arms. He put her on her bed and covered her up. “Wake up, Isabella.”  
“Father?” Isabella moaned.  
“I’m here, sweetie.”  
“It hurts. The man raped me. He was so hard on me. No one has ever been that rough.”  
“Shah, it’s alright. Tell me what happened when you’re well enough.”  
“Hold me.”  
Nathan held her close as she cried.  
“It’s alright. I won’t let go of you till you want me to.” Nathan whispered. He kissed her forehead while Charlotte came over and started treating Isabella’s wounds.   
“Mr. Payne, please leave.” Charlotte said.   
“I’ll have a couple of men downstairs to make sure that she isn’t attacked again.” Mr. Payne suggested.  
“Thank you.”  
Mr. Payne left the room and closed the door. Charlotte helped Isabella take her shirt off. Isabella covered herself but Nathan and Charlotte could see some of the scars.  
“Nathan, whoever attacked her was very rough on her. Her bruises are very bad.” Charlotte gasped.  
“I know.” Nathan answered. They stopped the bleeding her side wound. Nathan made sure that she was alright. When they were done, Isabella got dressed. Nathan sat next to her when she was done and hugged her close. Isabella hugged him back. Charlotte smiled at the two.  
“Nathan, get changed. You’re wet.” Charlotte whispered.   
“I will when I can leave her alone.”  
“Alright. I’ll go tell some of the villagers what happened and that you will not return.”  
“Thank you.”  
Charlotte kissed Nathan’s cheek.  
“Take care of her. She needs you now more than ever.” Charlotte whispered. Nathan nodded. Charlotte left the room.   
“Father, I need to tell you what happened. He might do it to other girls.” Isabella panted.  
“Just calm down. When you’re calm enough, then you can tell me.” Nathan replied. Isabella started to calm down. When she calmed down, Nathan rubbed her back. “Now, you can tell me.”  
“When I ran off, I went to the lake. I heard noises but ignored it. Then a man grabbed me and started to sexual hurt me. I tried to fight but he got worse. He started to beat me. I managed to push him. That’s when you came.”  
“Go to sleep.”  
“I can’t. I’m so cold.”  
“I won’t be able to help. I’m cold and wet.”  
“I know but I just need you.”  
“I’ll be here as long as you need me.”  
“Thank you.”  
They stayed there. Isabella fell asleep. When Charlotte came back in, Nathan was still holding her.  
“Nathan, go get changed before you catch your death.” Charlotte whispered.  
“Alright.” Nathan sighed. He laid Isabella down and kissed her forehead. “Sleep peacefully, Isabella.”   
Then he followed Charlotte to their room. He got undressed and sat on the bed. She covered him with the blankets. Charlotte sat down next to him and kissed his forehead. Nathan started crying.  
“She told me what happened. That man sexually assaulted her, beat her, stab her, and throw her into the water. Isabella said that he could do it to more girls but that’s not what matters most. To me as her father, it’s my job to protect her and I failed again. Since meeting her, I vowed that I would protect her.” Nathan explained.  
“You couldn’t have known. Since what happened last year, new and rude people have come in. We have to show them that if they are rude, they will be banished.” Charlotte answered.  
“I know. I threatened a few men who were hurting Isabella.”  
“Good. She needs to be respected.”  
Nathan smiled weakly.  
“Now, go to sleep.” Charlotte whispered. Nathan laid down and went to sleep. Charlotte went back to the party. Gideon came over.  
“Where’s Mr. Appleby?” Gideon asked.  
“I’m afraid he can’t be here and he won’t be returning to the party. Isabella was attacked and he had to save her. He’s at the house sleeping. He had to get her out of the lake and the stress of seeing his daughter hurt caused him to be exhausted.” Charlotte answered.  
“He really loves his girls and you. All of you are most likely the best thing that happened to him since losing Gabriel.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I hope they recover.”  
“Thank you.”  
After the party, Charlotte went home and saw that Nathan was still asleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead. Nathan opened his eyes and looked up at Charlotte.  
“Go back to sleep, Nathan.” Charlotte whispered.   
“Is Isabella alright?” Nathan moaned.  
“I’ll go check on her.”  
“Thanks.”  
Charlotte went to make sure that Isabella was alright. Isabella was in bed sleeping. Charlotte went back to Nathan’s room.   
“She’s fine. She’s asleep.” Charlotte whispered.  
“Good.” Nathan replied.  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte and Nathan went to sleep. Nathan woke up hearing voices. He felt something touch his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Gabriel and Lara.  
“Nathan, you must be careful. Olivia is trying to kill your family. She’s going to make you kill Charlotte. Don’t listen to another when they ask you why you killed her. They’re trying to trick you. You must protect your family. By the end of next month, everything will change like two years ago.” Lara explained.  
“What can I do?” Nathan asked.  
“Be strong and listen to Isabella. She can help you.”  
“Who are you?”  
“My name is Lara. I’m your great-great granddaughter. Victoria’s great granddaughter.”  
Then Lara and Gabriel disappeared. Nathan thought about what Lara had said and who she was. That morning, Nathan and Charlotte got up and got dressed.  
“I should help you with the fields.” Nathan sighed.  
“What about Isabella?” Charlotte wondered.  
“She’ll be fine.”  
“What about the kids?”  
“We can take them with us.”  
“No, Nathan. Isabella needs you. She needs her father not loneliness. You need to be with her. I’ll be fine. I’ll take Victoria. Isabella needs to be with her twins. I don’t want to see you out of this house without her with you. We must protect her. We still don’t know who did this to her.”   
“You’re pregnant.”  
“I know and you’re busy helping Isabella recover.”  
“Fine.”  
“Good.”  
Charlotte wrapped her arms around Nathan and they kissed. Nathan put his hands on her sides. When they pulled away, Charlotte smiled at Nathan.  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Nathan asked.  
“I’ll be fine, Nathan Appleby. Maybe if Isabella is up to it, you two can come help us later.” Charlotte suggested.  
“Alright.”  
So, Charlotte left the room. Nathan went to Isabella’s room. Isabella was in bed resting with the twins in her lap.  
“I woke up and asked Gwen to bring the twins so I could feed them.” Isabella explained.  
“How do you feel?” Nathan wondered.  
“I would say better but there’s no such thing as better when you’ve been sexually assaulted.”  
Nathan sat down. He put his hand on Isabella’s arm where she had a bruise.  
“You’re right. If I’m honest, I’m still not better. I’m still as damaged as I was when Charlotte stopped me from committing suicide.” Nathan sighed.  
“But you don’t have nightmares anymore. That’s an improvement.” Isabella replied.  
“I guess so.”  
“Father, please just be happy that you’re getting better. It might not feel like it but you are.”  
“You’re right. I promise I’ll be happy.”  
“Good.”  
Isabella smiled at her father. Then Ethan cooed and looked at Nathan. Nathan picked him up and kissed his little forehead.  
“He’s so happy.” Isabella whispered as she put her hand on Ethan’s back. Elizabeth was in her arms sleeping. Isabella moved her so that Elizabeth’s tiny head was on her shoulder. She took the small blanket and covered Elizabeth. Elizabeth woke up briefly but fell back to sleep quickly.   
“Is Elizabeth asleep?” Nathan wondered.  
“Yes, she is. She loves to sleep.” Isabella answered. Then Ethan bit Nathan’s hand.  
“Ow, Ethan.”   
“Ethan, don’t bite.”  
Ethan stopped. Nathan rocked him to sleep. When Ethan fell asleep, Nathan started to get tired.  
“Father, don’t fall asleep.” Isabella warned. Nathan looked at Isabella and sighed.  
“I guess I’m still a bit tired.” Nathan sighed.   
“Lie down on the bed.”  
“No, I’ll be fine. I just need to get to work.”  
“Can you watch over Ethan? I need to feed Elizabeth.”  
“Alright. I’ll be downstairs.”  
“Thank you.”  
Nathan took Ethan downstairs. Isabella fed Elizabeth. When she was done, she got dressed and went downstairs. Nathan was on the couch holding Ethan who was sleeping. Nathan was almost asleep. Isabella sat down in a chair with Elizabeth on her lap. Elizabeth started crying. Nathan opened his eyes and looked at the two girls.   
“You should be in bed.” Nathan said.  
“I’m fine. Just a bit weak. I’ll be alright. You should be resting.” Elizabeth answered.  
“I was. Do you believe in ghosts?”  
“I believe in the soul, angels, and things spoken about in the bible.”  
“You didn’t answer my question.”  
“That’s because I do not know how to answer it.”  
“After all that had happened, I was asked why I killed my wife. Then a while back, I was asked the same question. Then last night, my great-great granddaughter and my son came to me. They said that Olivia was going to trick me into killing Charlotte. She said that Olivia was going to kill my family. She told me to listen to you. She said that by the end of this month, everything will change.”  
“Then we should be careful. Charlotte has already seen Olivia.”  
“I know. What should we do?”  
“Pray that God will protect us.”  
“How will this God protect us when he let a little boy die? God is very cruel and horrible.”  
“He protected me when I was abused.”  
“Not enough.”  
“Father, I believe and I trust God with my life. When everyone laughed at me and treated me like dirt, he had compassion and gave me hope and before you say that it was false hope, remember I’m standing in front of you.”  
“He gives false hope to everyone.”  
“He gave me hope that one day, I would be free and I would be happy and now I am. I’m free and I’m very happy. He showed compassion to the worst of people. He’s being compassionate to you. He loves us more than we could ever know. He sent his one and only son to die on the cross for our sins. Jesus was perfect. He didn’t have to die but he did and on the third day, he rose again. I have a hope in the depth of my soul. Through the flood or the fire, he’s with me and he won’t let go. He’s the reason why I’m alive. When I became pregnant, I wanted to die. I tried to kill myself but I felt something inside me stop me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a kind and love so overwhelming that I thought I would die from it. No one has ever made me feel that way. I know that it was God.”  
“What proof is there?”  
“The bible.”  
“It could be corrupt. How do you know it’s true?”  
“You know the answer to that.”  
“You tell me.”  
“Other people have written about it. The fact is, God exists whether we like it or not.”  
Nathan sighed. He sat up and looked at Ethan who was yawning.   
“Are you strong enough to take a walk?” Nathan asked.  
“I guess.” Isabella answered.   
“Then let’s go.”  
So, they went outside with the twins. They walked to the field. Charlotte was holding Victoria and watching everyone. Nathan went to her and kissed her cheek. Charlotte smiled and saw Isabella.  
“Nathan, she should be resting.” Charlotte suggested.  
“She’s fine. She was up and about while I was downstairs holding Ethan.”  
Isabella went to Charlotte.  
“Charlotte, can I talk to you?” Isabella wondered.  
“Sure.” Charlotte answered. SO, Isabella and Charlotte took a walk.  
“Father had a vision a while back where he was asked why he killed you. Then Olivia appeared and threatened all of you. Then last night, Gabriel and his great-great granddaughter came and warned him. They said that the people asking him why he killed you are trying to trick him. They said that Olivia would trick Nathan into killing you and that he was to listen to me. They told him that by the end of the month, everything will change. I don’t know if he was going to tell you but I felt that you should know.” Isabella explained.  
“Thank you for telling me. What can we do?”  
“I told him to pray and trust God but he didn’t listen. That’s one thing you can try to get into his head. He thinks God is cruel but he isn’t.”  
“I’ve tried but he’s stubborn. I fear that he might have to learn the hard way again.”  
“Let’s hope he doesn’t. Has he always been arrogant?”  
“Yes.”  
They went back to Nathan who was talking to Gideon.  
“What were you two talking about?” Nathan wondered.  
“I’ll tell you tonight.” Charlotte answered.  
“Why do I feel worried about that?”   
“Because you might know what it is.”  
Nathan looked at Isabella.  
“Why did you tell her? I told you not to.” Nathan said.  
“You said no such thing.” Isabella replied. Nathan sighed. That night, Nathan and Charlotte talked.   
“Nathan, why didn’t you tell me?” Charlotte asked.  
“I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t know what it meant and I didn’t want you to think that it would happen.” Nathan replied.  
“Nathan, you know better than anyone that you can’t hide things like that. It will kill you. If you had told me earlier, then I would have helped you. I still will help you but you must tell me or I can’t help you. I love you, Nathan.”  
“I love you too. I’ll be honest with you from now on. I’m sorry I didn’t tell.”  
“It’s alright. Now go to sleep.”  
SO, they went to sleep.  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

By the end of the month, everything had changed. Nathan seemed to see ghosts left and right. He would tell Charlotte about and she would believe him. Two months had past, Nathan was obviously worse. He was barely able to sleep at night because of fear. One night, Nathan was trying to sleep. He didn’t know that Charlotte was still awake. Nathan was getting agitated and upset. Charlotte put her hand on his arm and shushed him.  
“It’s alright, Nathan. Calm down.” Charlotte whispered. Nathan looked at her and calmed down. Charlotte opened her eyes and sighed.  
“I just want to sleep. I’m so tired.” Nathan moaned.  
“I know. Come here.”   
Nathan moved closer to her and let Charlotte wrap her arms around him and pulled him close. Nathan wrapped his arms around Charlotte. Charlotte rubbed his back as she tried to calm Nathan’s racing heart. Eventually, Nathan calmed down. Charlotte felt his heart rate calm down and become steady. She looked at Nathan and saw that he was asleep. She smiled and went to sleep. She woke up that morning to Nathan moving slightly. She rubbed his back.  
“Nathan, go back to sleep.” Charlotte whispered. She opened her eyes and saw Nathan sitting up. She knew that he was thinking. “Nathan, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. I’m just thinking.” Nathan answered.  
“Again. No wonder you couldn’t fall asleep. You were too busy thinking.”   
“I’m just so afraid, Charlotte.”  
“I can tell. Last night, I could feel your heart racing. You were shaking. Now, please go back to sleep.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
So, they went back to sleep. They slept till noon. When they woke up, Nathan was feeling better. Charlotte could tell that Nathan was starting to recover.  
“You look better.” Charlotte said.  
“I feel better.” Nathan replied.  
“Good. We should get up.”  
SO, they got up and got dressed. They went to the field.  
“What took you so long?” A man named Jonathan asked.  
“Mr. Appleby and I needed time to talk and rest.” Charlotte answered.  
“While all of us are out here working to death? You have done nothing to help.”  
“I’m pregnant. For the health of my baby, I must be careful.”  
“I suppose the slave told you that.”  
“Her name is Isabella and I demand that you treat her with respect.” Nathan demanded.  
“She should go back to where she belongs. She has no place here.”  
“My place is by my family’s side. Surely you know how important family is. You do have a wife and two children and a brother who lives with you.”  
“You know nothing about family.”  
“God gave me a family and he gave you one. Now, stop being a fool and get back to work.”

Jonathan cowered and went back to work. A few of the villagers tried not to laugh. Nathan went to Isabella and smiled.  
“Good job, Isabella.” Nathan said. Charlotte smiled at Isabella. Isabella smiled back. Then Nathan saw Jonathan’s brother standing in the field. He was staring at Isabella and Nathan. “I’ll be right back.”  
SO, Nathan went to him.   
“Henry, why are you staring at my daughter?” Nathan questioned.  
“You shouldn’t have let her do what she did. Now, you will pay the price.” Henry replied.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
Then Henry looked at his brother and then at Nathan.  
“I’m sorry, what were we talking about?” Henry asked.  
“Nothing.” Nathan answered. Nathan went back to Isabella and Charlotte.  
“What was that about?” Charlotte wondered.  
“I’ll tell you tonight.”  
SO, they got to work. That night, they went home and talked. Nathan told them what happened.   
“Has that ever happened before?” Isabella asked.  
“Yes, several times. He looked at his brother than me. He looked afraid.” Nathan answered.  
“That’s not good, father. Something bad might be happening.”  
“I agree.”  
Someone knocked on the door. Nathan opened the door and saw Gideon.  
“Gideon, what’s wrong?” Nathan questioned.  
“We heard shots coming from Jonathan’s house. We also heard screaming.” Gideon answered.  
“Let’s go.”  
SO, they went to the house. The door was opened. They went in. They couldn’t see the men but they saw the kids and Jonathan’s wife. Nathan kneeled next to her and checked her pulse.  
“She’s dead.” Nathan said.  
“The kids are alive. Brandon is losing a lot of blood.” Gideon answered.  
“What about Bethany?”   
“She’s awake.”  
Nathan went to Bethany who was crying. Gideon had Brandon.  
“Bethany, how do you feel?” Nathan whispered.  
“It hurts.” Bethany replied.  
“You’ll be fine. When you’re better, can you tell me what happened?”  
Bethany nodded. Nathan looked at Gideon.  
“We should get them to the house.” Nathan suggested. SO, they took the twins to the house. When they got to the house, the women were at the door. When Charlotte saw the twins, she was afraid.  
“What happened?” Charlotte gasped.  
“In a minute. First, we need to get them to bed.” Nathan answered. SO, they took the twins to a room. They laid the twins on the beds. Isabella, Gwen, and Charlotte got to work treating the twins. Everyone quickly did what they could for the twins. When they had finished, they left the room.  
“As the doctor, here, I need to know what happened and how to treat them and what happened to the rest of their family.” Isabella said.  
“I heard gunshots coming from the house. Then I heard screaming. I came and got Mr. Appleby. We went to the house. The door was opened and the men were gone. Rebecka was dead and the twins were alive.” Gideon explained.  
“Suggesting from the wounds and the fact that the men have been acting strange and are now missing, I would suggest that they are the murderers.”  
“I agree.”  
“Tomorrow, we will search for them and find them dead or alive. If they are alive, then we will make sure that they are hanged for their crimes.” Nathan ordered.  
“I’ll tell everyone.” Gideon replied.  
“Father, take me to the house. I want to see what happened. I noticed that Bethany had bruises suggesting that she had been sexually assaulted. I want to see if Rebecka had the same marks.” Isabella explained.  
“What are you suggesting?” Charlotte questioned.  
“That one of the men is responsible for sexually assaulting me and a few other girls.”  
“Let’s go.” Nathan sighed. SO, Isabella and Nathan went to the house. They brought a lamp and looked at Rebecka’s body. Isabella looked for bruises and found what she was looking for.  
“It’s one of them. We have to find, father.” Isabella answered.  
“We will. Let’s go home.”  
SO, they went home. Then Mr. Denning came to them.  
“Mr. Appleby, Harriet was assaulted.” Mr. Dennings said.  
“Sexually?” Isabella wondered.  
“Yes.”  
“Take us to her.”  
So, they went to the vicarage and went to Harriet’s room. Harriet was in bed with her mother watching over her. Isabella went to Harriet.  
“Harriet, do you know who did this to you?” Isabella asked as she looked at the bruises.  
“No. It was too dark.” Harriet answered.  
“Did he talk?”  
“No.”  
“Thank you, Harriet. You should get some sleep. We need to talk to your parents.”  
Harriet went to sleep. The Dennings followed Nathan and Isabella out of the room.  
“Jonathan and his brother Henry killed Rebecka and attempted to murder the twins. They are safe for now. Rebecka and Bethany had bruises like Harriet does. One or both of the men has been sexually assaulting girls. Tomorrow, some men will go out and find them. They will pay for their crimes.” Isabella explained.  
“Thank you.” Mr. Dennings answered.  
“She’ll be up and about tomorrow. I’ll come by tomorrow and make sure she’s alright.”  
SO, Nathan and Isabella went home. When they got home, Charlotte was waiting.  
“What took you so long?” Charlotte questioned.  
“Harriet was sexually assaulted. We went to make sure she was alright. Isabella will check on her tomorrow.” Nathan answered.  
“Is she alright?”  
“Yes. Let’s go to bed. It’s been a long day and you look very tired.”  
SO, they went to bed. Nathan picked Charlotte up and laid her on the bed. He went to get ready for bed. When he looked at Charlotte, he saw that she was asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Then he took her shoes off. As he was, Charlotte woke up.  
“Hey, you need to get dressed.” Nathan whispered. Charlotte got up and got ready for bed. They went to bed. Nathan wrapped his arms around Charlotte and kissed her lips. Charlotte smiled and kissed back. She turned and faced him. Then the baby kicked.  
“I’ll be happy when the baby is born.” Charlotte moaned.  
“Me too.” Nathan whispered. They went to sleep. The next day, Isabella and Harriet were out walking when Mr. Payne and Jacob walked past. Jacob stopped and looked at the girls. He went to them.  
“How are you doing, Isabella?” Jacob asked.  
“I’m fine, Jacob. What are you doing here?” Isabella answered.   
“I’m staying with my brother. I finished school.”  
“Oh, are you going to go to university?”  
“I went for a year.”  
“Then you haven’t finished school. What were you going be?”  
“A lawyer but now I want to be a farmer.”  
“You should go back to school.”  
“I don’t want to. I want to stay here with you. Is there anything I can do for you?”  
“Yes. My father will need help carrying the bags of flour into the store room. GO help him.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
Jacob left while Isabella sighed. Harriet laughed slightly.  
“What’s so funny?” Isabella wondered.  
“He likes you.” Harriet answered.  
“I know. I wish he didn’t.”  
“Isn’t he cute?”  
“I guess. He’s annoying.”  
“I wish he liked me.”  
“Me too. Then he would leave me alone.”  
“Does he know that you have children?”  
“Sort of.”  
“You should tell him.”  
“I will. I have to go. I promised that I would help my father.”  
“Isn’t it a heavy job?”  
“Yeah, but I can handle it.”  
SO, Isabella went to Nathan and Jacob. She saw the two talking.   
“I hear that you like my daughter.” Nathan said.  
“Who told you?” Jacob wondered.  
“Your brother. He also told me that you were not going back to university because of my daughter. Is that true?”  
“Yes, it is.”  
“Did you tell her?”  
“Yes.”  
“What did she say?”  
“That I should go back to school.”  
“She’s right.”  
“But I don’t want to. I want to get to know her. She’s a nice girl.”  
“She’s not a girl. She’s a young lady. She’s a mother and a doctor. You should go to university.”  
“Did she love someone?”  
“No. She was sold into slavery by my first wife and was raised as a slave. Fortunately, there was a doctor, he saw her intelligence and made sure she had an education. She went to university. She finished a few months before meeting us.” Nathan sighed. “She got pregnant from the torture she endured. She came to us when she was pregnant with the twins. Now they’re about 8 months old.”  
Then Isabella came over.   
“Hey, I came to help.” Isabella said as she went to her father and helped him take a bag into the barn.  
“But you can’t help. You’re not strong enough.” Jacob answered.  
“Oh, really. I can see you struggling to carry that small bag. I can carry that with ease.”  
“No, you can’t.”  
Isabella picked up one of the big bags and carried it into the barn easily. Nathan laughed at how shocked Jacob looked.  
“She can’t be able to do that.” Jacob stuttered.  
“Yes, she can.” Nathan answered.  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

So, Isabella helped Nathan and Jacob. When they were done. Mr. Payne came over.  
“Jacob, it’s time for us to go home.” Mr. Payne said.   
“Fine.” Jacob sighed. So, the two left. Nathan and Isabella went home. When they went inside, they saw Charlotte hugging Bethany as she cried. Nathan kneeled in front of them.  
“Bethany, what’s wrong?” Nathan asked.   
“My mommy is dead and my daddy killed her.” Bethany cried. Nathan put his hand on her head. He looked at Charlotte.   
“Did she tell you what happened?”  
“Yes.” Charlotte answered.  
“Bethany, can you with Isabella? I need to talk to my wife.”  
Bethany nodded. Isabella picked Bethany up and carried her upstairs.  
“She said that she heard her parents fighting. Then she heard a gun go off. Her uncle pulled out a gun and shot her and Brandon. Nathan, what are we going to do?” Charlotte explained.   
“We’ll try to find them a good home. It’s the best we can do.” Nathan sighed.  
“Is there any other way?”  
“Well, we could adopt them but we already have the two girls, this little one, and Isabella’s kids. Why, do you want to?”  
“Yes. They are 7 years old, Nathan and they need a family. When I was holding Bethany, I enjoyed it.”  
“Alright. We’ll adopt them. It might actually be safer if they stay.”  
“Let’s go tell them.”  
“Fine.”  
SO, they went upstairs. They saw Brandon in the kids’ room but not Bethany. Then they heard voices coming from Isabella’s room. They went to the door and saw Isabella, Bethany, and Victoria on the bed. Isabella was putting Bethany’s hair up. They went in.  
“What are you girls up to?” Nathan asked.   
“Talking. Bethany asked me if we could talk while I put her hair up.” Isabella answered. Victoria looked at Nathan.  
“Dada.” Victoria cooed. Nathan smiled and picked Victoria up. He kissed her cheek. Victoria giggled. Then Nathan put Victoria down.  
“I’m going to go get Brandon. We need to talk.” Nathan sighed. He went to Brandon’s room. He saw that Brandon was sitting in bed. “Hey, Brandon, how do you feel?”  
“Not good.” Brandon mumbled.  
“Does your leg hurt?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright. Is it alright if I carry you to Isabella’s room? We have to talk.”  
“Alright.”  
So, Nathan picked Brandon up and carried him to Isabella’s room. He put him on the bed and then sat down next to Charlotte.  
“Charlotte and I were talking about what we were going to do with you two and we’ve decided that we will adopt both of you into our family. It will be safer. We’re still trying to find your father and uncle. SO, until then, you two are not to go outside without an adult and no Isabella does not count.” Nathan explained. Isabella glared at Nathan. The twins laughed. “You will stay where we can see you. This is for your own protection.”  
Bethany hugged Charlotte.  
“Thank you.” Bethany whispered.  
“Your welcome.” Charlotte answered. Brandon went to Nathan and sat on his lap. Then he hugged Nathan. Nathan smiled and hugged him back. That night, they were eating dinner. They heard a knock at the door.  
“I’ll get it.” Nathan sighed. He went to the door and opened it. He saw Jonathan and Henry both holding guns.   
“Go back inside and don’t make a sound.” Jonathan ordered. Nathan did as he was told. “Where is everyone?”  
“They’re eating dinner.”  
“Take us to them.”  
Nathan did against his own will. When he got to the dining room, he looked at Charlotte. Charlotte saw Nathan and the men. She grabbed the kids and hid them behind her.  
“Leave us alone.” Charlotte demanded.  
“No. Now shut up or you won’t have a living baby.” Jonathan replied. Charlotte looked at Nathan. Jonathan pushed Nathan with his gun. “All of you sit down against the wall.”  
“No.” Nathan answered.  
“DO it or I will kill your unborn child.”  
Charlotte and the kids did as they were told. Henry grabbed Isabella.  
“Not you, Bethany.” Henry said.  
“I’m Isabella not Bethany.” Isabella answered.  
“Shut up, Bethany. You and your mother go get the wine.”  
Charlotte, Isabella, and Nathan went to the kitchen where Gwen was. Henry stood at the door.  
“What’s going on?” Gwen asked.  
“Both Henry and Jonathan are going insane. Gwen, the three of us will distract the men. When we do, get the children and take them to the storm cellar. Do not leave till we say so. Understood?” Nathan explained.  
“Yes, sir. I grabbed the shotgun on the way.”  
“No, don’t do that. We might need it.”  
“Alright.”  
So, they left the room. Henry followed them. They went to the dining room. Gwen went to the children. Bethany was holding Ethan while Brandon was holding Elizabeth. Gwen picked Victoria up. Jonathan and Henry tried to drink the wine but Isabella stopped them.  
“No. First, you must get cleaned up.” Isabella ordered.  
“Let us drink, girl.” Jonathan demanded.  
“Not till you get cleaned. It’s your own rule.”  
“Fine, but you three come with us.”  
SO, the five left the room. Gwen took the kids to the storm cellar. She closed the door and locked it. When Jonathan and Henry were done cleaning up, they went back to the dining room.  
“Where are the kids?” Henry questioned. He looked at Nathan and hit him. Nathan groaned. “Where are the kids?”  
“I don’t know. The woman must have taken them away. We’ll never be able to find them.” Nathan answered.  
“You did this.” Jonathan hissed. Then he shot Charlotte and Nathan. One bullet hit Charlotte’s arm while another grazed her womb. A bullet hit Nathan’s shoulder and another hit his side. The two gasped and fell to the floor. When Jonathan stopped shooting, Isabella went to them.  
“Are you alright?” Isabella wondered as she checked their wounds.  
“I’m fine. A bullet hit Charlotte’s womb.” Nathan moaned as he sat up. He pulled Charlotte close to him and tried to stop the bleeding from her arm.  
“Her arm wound is bad. The wound on her womb isn’t too bad. She’ll be fine.”   
“Nathan, is the baby alright?” Charlotte mumbled. Nathan put his hand on her womb and felt the baby kick.  
“It’s fine. Get some rest.” Nathan whispered. “Just don’t fall asleep.”  
Then Jonathan grabbed Isabella.  
“Leave my daughter alone.” Nathan commanded.   
“No. She’s going to punished for helping you.” Jonathan growled. He took Isabella to another room. They could hear Isabella scream as she was raped and beaten. Nathan and Charlotte leaned against the wall.  
“Nathan, I know how to distract them enough so that Isabella can get help. I can act like I’m in labor when she comes back. Get me to bed and then have Isabella go to the well and fetch some water. Whisper to her to go get Gideon.” Charlotte whispered breathlessly.  
“Alright.” Nathan sighed. SO, when Isabella came back, Charlotte started groaning in pain. Then she cried out in pain.  
“Nathan, I’m going into labor.” Charlotte gasped.  
“Shut up.” Henry ordered.  
“She can’t. The baby is coming. She needs to lie down in bed. Please, let me take her to bed.” Nathan yelled.  
“Fine.”  
SO, Nathan picked her up and took her to bed. When he got to Isabella, he gasped.  
“Isabella, we need your help.” Nathan panted.  
“No, she stays with me.” Jonathan replied.  
“She’s a doctor. She can help my wife.”  
“Fine.”  
So, Isabella followed Nathan to their room. He put Charlotte on the bed and sat next to her. He held Charlotte’s hand and comforted her.   
“It’s alright. Everything will be fine.” Nathan sighed. Isabella checked Charlotte over.   
“Father, she’s in labor.” Isabella said.  
“I know. She’s burning up. We need some water from the well.”  
“I’ll go get it.”  
“Isabella, come here. I think her arm wound is still bleeding.”  
“Alright.”  
So, Isabella went to Nathan. As she was checking Charlotte’s wound, Nathan told her what to do.  
“Charlotte’s just acting as though she’s in labor. When you go outside, go get help.” Nathan explained.  
“But father, Charlotte is…” Isabella replied.  
“Not now. Now go.”  
“I need to get some water so that I can clean the wound. I’ll be right back.”  
Nathan nodded. When she got to the door the men stopped her.  
“Get out of my way. This is urgent.” Isabella ordered.  
“I’m coming with you.” Jonathan said.  
“No, it’s quicker if I go alone. I’ll come back as soon as I can. Nobody will be up at this hour.”  
She squeezed between the men and went outside. She ran to get help.  
“She’s got five minutes.” Jonathan warned. “Or both of you die.”  
Nathan and Charlotte looked at each other and hoped that everything would be alright. Nathan started to treat Charlotte’s wounds. Five minutes later, Isabella still wasn’t back.  
“Where is she?” Henry questioned as he grabbed Nathan and threw him against a wall.   
“I don’t know. She’ll be back.” Nathan groaned.  
“Get up now.”  
Nathan got up. Henry pulled out a whip and whipped Nathan.  
“Where is she?” Henry questioned. Nathan groaned painfully but didn’t answer. He was whipped again. “Where is she?”  
“I will never tell you. If you even hurt my wife, then you will have to kill me. I will tell you nothing unless you promise to leave her alone.” Nathan answered.  
“Nathan, no.” Charlotte yelled.  
“Promise. Now, where is she?” Jonathan questioned.  
“By now, she’s most likely all the way in the next village. She’s very fast and smart. By morning, she could be at a train station. She might have even found the authorities. Who knows. It’s all very difficult since I don’t know her very well. One thing I do know, is that she will not be coming back alone. You sexually assaulted her. She might not even be alive. She might have committed suicide or she might be sobbing in a cave. She could be doing anything.” Nathan explained.  
“You’re stalling.”  
“Oh no. I don’t stall. I tell people what’s wrong with them but I have no idea what’s wrong with you. Are you both the same person or are you different people but with the same personality? Sadly, I do not know.”  
“Shut up.”  
“I can’t. I think aloud. I’m trying to figure out what’s wrong and I think I know what’s wrong. You both are cowards.”  
“We are not cowards.”  
“Oh, yes you are. You have shot five defenseless people and killed one of them. You have sexually assaulted nearly ten girls. Only cowards do that.”  
Then Charlotte cried out in pain. Nathan looked at her and didn’t see Jonathan take his knife and stabbed Nathan in the back. Nathan fell to the ground and moaned. He looked up at Charlotte and saw that everything was blurry. Charlotte screamed Nathan’s name but Nathan was in shock and couldn’t hear. Then the door opened revealing Gideon, some men, and Isabella.   
“Father?” Isabella cried. She ran to Nathan and put a hand on his wound. The men took Henry and Jonathan away. Mr. Payne was with them. He went to Isabella.  
“I’ll take care of him. Charlotte needs your help. Tell Gideon where the children are.” Mr. Payne suggested. Isabella went to Gideon.  
“The children are with Gwen in the storm cellar.”   
Gideon left the room. Isabella went to Charlotte and helped her give birth. Nathan started to come out of his shock.   
“Nathan, you need to be very still. You’re losing a lot of blood.” Mr. Payne said. Nathan did. Then they heard two babies cry.   
“Twins.” Nathan gasped. Then Isabella came over with two baby boys.  
“You have two sons.” Isabella quietly said. Nathan gasped and kissed the boys’ foreheads. Then he got up and went to Charlotte and laid down next to her. Isabella gave them the boys.   
“We have two boys, Nathan.” Charlotte panted.   
“You were actually in labor. That’s what Isabella was trying to tell me.” Nathan whispered.  
“Yes. What should we name them?”  
“Daniel and David.”  
“They sound alike.”  
“They look alike except David looks like you.”  
“True.”  
“Father, you need to rest. I need to treat your wound.” Isabella said.  
“Do it.” Nathan panted. So, Isabella treated Nathan’s wounds. Nathan was losing a lot of blood. He held Daniel’s tiny hand and smiled. Then he felt his eyes get heavy. He looked at Charlotte and she saw it.   
“No, Nathan, stay awake.” Charlotte ordered.  
“Father, stay with me.” Isabella demanded. Nathan tried to but couldn’t stay awake. He passed out.  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

“Nathan, wake up.” Charlotte said. She started to panic.  
“Charlotte, don’t panic. Let me care for him.” Isabella answered. Charlotte nodded. Gwen came in. “Gwen, I need some water and help. When the twins fall asleep, take them to their room. We need to treat father and Charlotte.”   
“Yes, ma’am. I’ll come back with what we need.” Gwen replied.  
“Don’t take the babies.” Charlotte whispered as Gwen left the room.   
“I need to treat your wound and you need to rest comfortably.” Isabella answered. Gwen came back in with what they needed. She took the twins and put them in bed. She came back and helped Isabella treat Charlotte and Nathan. Charlotte fell asleep from all the exhaustion and stress. When Isabella and Gwen were done treating the two, Isabella sighed.  
“Charlotte will be fine.” Isabella sighed.  
“What about your father?” Gwen wondered.  
“He’s lost a lot of blood. Only time will tell.”  
Gwen and Isabella cleaned up and put the kids in bed. By morning, Charlotte woke up. She saw Isabella holding David.  
“Can I feed him?” Charlotte asked.  
“Sure. I’ll bring Daniel over as well.” Isabella answered. She handed David to Charlotte. Then she got Daniel. Charlotte looked at Nathan who was very pale and looked very ill.  
“How is he?”  
“Not good. He developed a fever during the night. It’s getting worse every hour. You’ll be well by the time we need you most.”  
“Thank you. I need him.”  
“I know you do.”  
Then Nathan moaned in his sleep. Isabella put Daniel on Charlotte’s lap and put her hand on Nathan’s forehead. She checked his pulse. Nathan opened his eyes and closed them.  
“Too bright.” Nathan moaned. Isabella closed the curtains a bit.  
“Better?” Isabella asked. Nathan nodded. Isabella went back over to him. Nathan was playing with David’s little feet. “How do you feel?”  
“Horrible. Is everyone alright?”  
“Yes. Both of you will be alright in time but you need to rest before your fever gets any worse.”  
Nathan nodded and picked Daniel up. He held Daniel and smiled when Daniel opened his eyes. When Charlotte was done feeding the twins, Gwen came in with Victoria.  
“Victoria couldn’t sleep. She wanted to see her parents.” Gwen said.  
“Come here, Victoria.” Charlotte answered. Victoria went to Charlotte. Charlotte picked her up and put her between her and Nathan. Nathan was holding the twins. Victoria cooed at the twins. She poked Daniel in the ribs. Daniel started crying.  
“Victoria, don’t poke your brother in the ribs.” Nathan ordered calmly. “Do you want to hold him?”   
Victoria nodded. Nathan handed Daniel to Victoria and helped her hold him properly. Charlotte smiled at the three. She took David and kissed his forehead. She rocked him while Victoria held Daniel with Nathan’s help. Victoria smiled and looked up at Nathan.   
“She’s so happy.” Nathan said.  
“Yes, and you need to sleep.” Charlotte whispered. “You look so tired that you’re going to collapse.”  
“Fine.”  
Nathan laid down and wrapped his arm around Charlotte. Victoria fell asleep in their arms. Charlotte watched the twins. Isabella went to care for her twins. Nathan fell asleep quickly. Isabella went into the room where the twins were sleeping. She kissed their foreheads and picked Ethan up and fed him. When she was done, she fed Elizabeth. For the next few days, everyone recovered. One day, Isabella was walking in the field.   
“How are your parents, Isabella?” Gideon asked.  
“Recovering. Charlotte is up and about but only in the house. Father is still restricted to bed. He’s still very weak. When he first woke up a few days ago, he was weak but he stayed awake for a while. He’s woken up a few times since then and fell asleep a couple minutes later. We’ve tried to get him to eat but he isn’t awake long enough to eat. We can get him to drink but not a whole lot. He has a high fever. That might be the cause of his exhaustion. Hopefully, he will get better soon.” Isabella explained.  
“I’ll be praying.”  
“Thank you. I should go back and make sure that they’re alright.”  
So, Isabella went to the house. When she got to the house, she saw Gwen running to the kitchen.  
“Gwen, what’s wrong?” Isabella questioned.  
“It’s Mr. Appleby. His wound is infected and he’s thrashing and moaning.” Gwen answered. Isabella went to Nathan’s room. Nathan was in bed thrashing and moaning. Charlotte was by his side holding his hand and tending to his fever. Isabella went to him and checked over him.   
“He’s burning up so much. How long has he been like this?”  
“Since you left.” charlotte answered. Isabella looked at both of Nathan’s wounds. The wound on his back was infected and the infection was severe.   
“I need to remove the infection. It’s killing him.” Isabella said. She got what she needed. Nathan started to calm down. He opened his eyes and looked up at Charlotte.  
“What’s happening?” Nathan panted.  
“Your wound is infected. Isabella has to cut it out. Go to sleep.” Charlotte whispered.  
“I’ll be fine. She doesn’t need to do that.”  
“She has to. It’s killing you.”  
Isabella came in with what she needed. She gave Nathan some morphine but Nathan pushed the cup away.  
“It won’t help. It will still hurt a lot.” Nathan rasped.  
“Yes, but it will help. You need it, father.” Isabella replied. Nathan still pushed the cup away. Isabella sighed and put the cup down. Isabella looked at Charlotte. “You might want to leave. This will not be pretty.”  
“I can handle it.” Charlotte answered. So, Isabella cut the infection out. As she was doing it, Nathan screamed in pain. Charlotte held his hand and shushed him. When Isabella was done, she treated the wound and made sure that it wouldn’t get infected.  
“We need to make sure that the wound does not become infected.” Isabella explained. Charlotte nodded. “Give him the morphine. He might take it now.”  
Charlotte tried to get Nathan to drink the morphine but he wouldn’t.   
“Nathan, you need to drink it. It will help you.” Charlotte whispered.  
“No, it won’t. When I was kidnapped, they gave me morphine. I was addicted till they got me out of there. I was so ill from the morphine.” Nathan panted. Charlotte shushed him. Nathan closed his eyes and tried to calm down.   
“Get some sleep. You need to rest.” Isabella suggested. Nathan fell asleep. Isabella took the cup and emptied it. “He hasn’t really spoken about the torture. He has a bit but not a whole lot.”  
“I know.’ Charlotte replied.  
“We both know that he’s still being affected by it. He needs to talk about it.”  
“But he won’t. It’s who he is.”  
“He’s so busy trying to find wrong in others that he doesn’t stop to think about the wrong in him.”  
“I know and I’ve told him that but he won’t listen.”  
“He has to listen.”  
Isabella left the room. Charlotte sighed and looked down at Nathan. Nathan recovered properly before it was time to prepare for the harvest. Nathan was tending to his horse when Isabella came to him.  
“Father, when you were kidnapped, what did they do to you?” Isabella asked.  
“I told you what they do, you know that.” Nathan answered.  
“Yeah. they drugged you with morphine and hurt you in many ways. They did more than that to you. One look and everyone knows that you’re still affected by what happened. Why won’t you talk about it?”  
“Because I don’t need to.”  
“No wonder why Olivia hates you. You barely talk about anything going on in your life. She’s most likely going to use the darkest things in your past to get to you.”  
“How would you know?”  
“Because I use the brain that God gave me and I’m not as arrogant as you.”  
Nathan faced Isabella.  
“I am not arrogant. You know nothing about Olivia. Stop trying to help and go do something useful.” Nathan ordered.  
“No. Because you need to learn. You’re so busy finding errors in others that you don’t think about your errors. You think you’re better than everyone when you’re not. I love you so much, father which is why I’m saying this to you. Olivia is going to get into your head and if you don’t let me and Charlotte help you, you might kill your only chance to be happy. Olivia wants to destroy your life, don’t let her do it.” Isabella calmly explained.  
“You’re no different. You barely talk about what happened to you.”  
“That’s a lie and you know it.”  
“DO I? Did they do more than treat you like a slave, rape you, and beat you?”  
“Yes, they gave me false hope. They gave hope and then they took it away from me.”  
“In this world, there is no hope.”  
“There is but you don’t believe in it.”  
“Let me guess. The God you believe in gives you hope?”  
“Yes, he does.”  
“There is no God. There never was and never will be. Now leave me.”  
Isabella slapped Nathan.  
“I tried to be calm but you’re really making me angry. What happened to you? You only told us a few days ago that they drugged you with morphine. How much and how often? Did they give you more than your body can handle? I have so many questions and you have the answers but you won’t answer. I love you and I don’t want to lose you.” Isabella explained.  
“You have a funny way of showing that you love me.” Nathan answered.   
“I’m sorry, father.”  
“Leave me alone and I might think about loving you.”  
Nathan saw the shock and hurt on Isabella’s face. Isabella ran to the house. Nathan sighed and let a few tears fall. Isabella ran inside and went to her room. She sat on her bed and cried.  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

An hour later, Charlotte heard Isabella crying. She knocked on the door.  
“Isabella, are you alright?’ Charlotte asked. Isabella didn’t answer. Charlotte went in and saw Isabella on the bed crying. She went to Isabella and hugged her. She shushed Isabella. “What happened?”  
“He said something horrible.” Isabella cried.  
“Who did?”  
“Father.”  
“What did he say?”  
“I went to him and asked him what happened when he was kidnapped. He said that he had told me. I said that I knew but not all of it. I started telling him how Olivia was going to use the past to get in his mind. He asked me how I knew and I told him that God gave me a brain and I use it and I called him arrogant. I told him what I told you about how he sees wrong in others. He got mad at me. He said that I didn’t tell him everything about when I was kidnapped and I said that they had also stolen hope from me. He said that in this world, there is no hope. I told him that there is and that he just doesn’t believe. We got to talking about God. He said that there is no God. I got mad and yelled at him how I love him and I don’t want to lose him. He said that I had a funny way of showing it. I apologized and he said that if I left him alone, he would consider loving me.” Isabella explained. “I can’t be around him anymore, Charlotte. It hurts too much. I thought he loved me but I guess he doesn’t. He lied to me.”  
“Isabella, he does love you. I hope he changes before Olivia gets to him.” Charlotte whispered.  
“It’s too late. It’s started. You said that the first time this happened, he became rude and distant. He was very rude and distant from me today.”   
“I’ll talk to him.”  
“Thank you.”  
Charlotte left the room. She went downstairs and waited for Nathan. When Nathan came home, she was not happy.  
“What’s wrong?” Nathan asked.  
“You. Isabella told me what you said. You crushed her heart.” Charlotte answered.  
“She asked for it.”  
“Her heart has been crushed enough. Don’t you think She needs to know that She is loved? She thinks that you hate her. She doesn’t want to be around you anymore. She loves you and doesn’t want you to lose your happiness.”  
“I’m starting to wonder whether I love her. She is stubborn and rude. She does not show respect like She should. She doesn’t listen to what I tell her to do.”  
“She’s right. It has started. You’re very rude and distant.”  
“What’s that suppose to mean?”  
“That I’m going to ask someone to care for our kids and hers till this is over.”  
“That will be a very long time.”  
“I’ll have David and Daniel stay because they still need me.”  
“They need me too.”  
“No. They need a father who loves them and cares about them. Not a father who hates his own daughter. I’ll be back by dark. I suggest that you think about your actions till I get back.”  
Charlotte went outside. Nathan went upstairs. He could hear Isabella sobbing in her room. He looked in and saw her sobbing. He went to his room and slammed the door. He sat on the bed and sighed. He looked at the window and saw Olivia.  
“You must kill her. She will destroy everything.” Olivia said.  
“No.” Nathan answered.  
“You must kill her or I will.”  
“You will not touch her.”  
“She will pay for making you suffer.”  
Then Olivia went away. Nathan sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. Isabella felt something touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw a little boy and a woman with him.  
“Hello, big sister.” Gabriel greeted.  
“You’re my little brother?” Isabella asked.  
“Yes. Please help daddy.”  
“Olivia wants to kill you and Charlotte. She’s in the other room talking to him trying to get him to kill you. He hurt you because he wanted you to leave. He didn’t want to hurt you.” Lara explained.  
“I know but it still hurts so much.” Isabella sighed. “What can I do?”  
“Don’t appeal to him as his daughter but as a Christian. Whether he likes it or not, that will save him. Charlotte is doing the right thing about getting the children out of the house. You need to talk to him.”  
“I will.”  
“Please, help daddy.” Gabriel begged.  
“I will but it’s his choice whether or not he wants to be helped.” Isabella answered.  
“Tell him that I’m sorry for hurting him.”  
“I will.”  
Lara and Gabriel left. Isabella got up and went to Nathan’s room. She opened the door and saw Nathan on the bed. She saw Olivia behind him.  
“Father, I saw Gabriel.” Isabella said. Nathan looked up at her.  
“No, you didn’t.” Nathan replied.  
“He told me that he’s sorry for hurting you. He begged me to help you.”  
“Leave me alone.”  
“I’m sorry but I can’t. I promised Gabriel that I would help you and I’m not going to break my promise.”  
Isabella sat down next to Nathan and hugged him. Nathan pushed her away.  
“Leave me alone.” Nathan yelled.  
“Never. You are my father and I love you. I’ve said that several times and I will say it till you accept it as the truth.” Isabella shouted. Then She looked at Olivia. “Leave him alone.”  
“No. He needs to see you for who you really are.” Olivia said.  
“No, he is. You changed that. You discarded me as dirt because that’s what your family does. He’s my father and you gave him no choice.”   
“Leave and then I’ll leave him.”  
“No. You leave and I’ll be his daughter.”  
“He will watch as I kill you.”  
Then Olivia disappeared. Isabella sighed and looked at Nathan who was still angry.   
“You need to drink some water.” Isabella sighed. She went to get Nathan a cup of water. She took some sleeping medication and put it in his water. She went back to his room.  
“Here, drink.” Isabella said. Nathan took a sip of the water. He started feeling tired. “Drink some more.”  
“No, you drugged me.” Nathan answered.  
“Yes. I had to. You need sleep and you won’t get it without help. Before you fall asleep, promise that you will listen to me.”  
“I promise.”  
“She’s getting into your head. Don’t let her win. Fight against her by telling me what happened to you when you were kidnapped or I will make you drink more of that water. The amount you took will make you very tired but you won’t fall asleep.”  
Isabella took the cup.  
“You don’t need to know what happened.” Nathan moaned.  
“You just promised that you would. I suggest you do or you will fall into a deep sleep.” Isabella ordered.  
“They did to me what they did to you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The people who kidnapped me were the people that had made you a slave. They did what they had done to you.”  
“When they gave you morphine, how much did they give you and how often?”  
“As much as they could without killing me and as often as they could without killing me.”  
“How often did they hurt you?”  
“They didn’t stop and when they did, it wasn’t for long. There was so much pain. It hurt so bad.”  
“Did they ever take glass and cut your skin till you screamed?”  
“Yes.”  
“Was there more pain than there should have been when they did that?”  
“Yes.”  
Isabella went to Nathan and looked at him sternly.  
“You hurt me deeply by what you said so I made a lie. I was going to forcefully drug you no matter what.” Isabella said. She forced the liquid down Nathan’s throat. Nathan tried to fight but couldn’t. Nathan fell asleep quickly. Isabella moved him so that he was comfortable. She slammed the door and went downstairs.________________________________________  
Charlotte went to the Dennings. She knocked on the door. Mrs. Dennings opened the door.  
“Charlotte, is anything wrong?” Mrs. Dennings asked.  
‘I have something to ask you and your husband.” Charlotte sighed. So, they went to Mr. Dennings office.  
“What’s wrong?” Mr. Dennings wondered.  
“It’s started again. Nathan is becoming dangerous. Can you watch over the children for us?” Charlotte questioned.  
“Of course.”  
“Isabella, David, and Daniel will stay but the others shouldn’t stay.”  
“Why Isabella?”  
“We were told that She can save him. He crushed her heart because of her love for   
him and I fear what will happen next.”  
“Of course. Bring them over in the morning.”  
“Thank you.”  
Charlotte left. She went home and went to find Nathan. She saw him on the bed sleeping. She sighed and went to find Isabella. Isabella was in the study reading.  
“When did he fall asleep?” Charlotte asked.  
“He didn’t. I drugged him so that he would shut up.” Isabella answered.  
“He’ll be fine tonight.”  
“Does he know?”  
“He figured it out. He won’t be happy when he wakes and sees me but it seems like he never is.”  
“The Dennings are going to watch the children. David and Daniel will stay here.”   
“I know.”  
“I’ll take them over in the morning.”  
“Alright.”  
That night, Nathan woke up. He went to find Isabella. He saw her helping the kids pack.  
“Where are they going?” Nathan asked.  
“To the Dennings.” Isabella answered.  
“Why?”  
“Because they don’t need to be hurt by you.”  
Isabella got up and went to Nathan. They left the room and went downstairs to the study. Charlotte was there.  
“Why are you so angry at me?” Nathan yelled.  
“Does it really need saying?” Isabella asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Then you’re a fool.”  
“Calm down both of you. Wait till the children are gone in the morning.” Charlotte suggested.  
“By then it might be too late.” Isabella warned.  
“Isabella, what does that mean?”  
“He knows. Olivia told him to kill me.”  
“I told her that I wouldn’t.” Nathan said.  
“But you will. She’ll make sure of that.” Isabella replied. “Apologize for what you said to me today.”  
“No, because I didn’t say a thing.”  
“I love you but right now, I‘m so angry at you.”  
Isabella left the room. Charlotte sighed and looked at Nathan.  
“She’s been hurt enough today. Quit making things harder on all of us.” Charlotte sighed.  
“DO you want me to leave? Both of you have been mad at me for a while. What did I do?” Nathan yelled.  
“We’ve been mad at you since both of you had an argument. You yelled at her and hurt her feelings. She loves you and what do you do? You yelled at her and made her upset. She’s suppose to help you but if you keep doing this, she’ll leave and never come back.”  
“What do you want me to do? Kill myself? Would you feel better if I kill myself?”  
“Nathan, don’t ever say that. I love you and I don’t want to lose you but I don’t want to lose her. Please, Nathan. Please apologize to her.”  
“What’s the point when She’s just going to be angry at me.”  
Nathan left the room and went to Victoria’s room. Victoria was sitting on the bed.  
“Hey, sweetie. Are you all packed?” Nathan asked. Victoria nodded.  
“Why I go?” Victoria wondered.  
“You have to leave because something is going to happen and I could get very sick and we don’t want you or anyone else getting hurt.”  
“But Isy stay.”  
“Isabella is staying because She’s a doctor. She can help me if I do fall ill.”  
“Babies stay.”  
“The twins are staying because your mommy needs to care for them.”  
“I stay, daddy.”  
Victoria hugged Nathan. Nathan smiled and hugged her back. He kissed her forehead. The next morning, the kids went to the Dennings. Charlotte took them while Isabella took care of David and Daniel. Nathan looked at Isabella. Isabella looked at him.  
“How are the twins?” Nathan asked.  
“They’re asleep.” Isabella answered. She put David down and then went to Nathan. She closed the door. “You should be careful.”  
“Charlotte will be back in a few minutes.”  
“Good. Charlotte gave Gwen a week or so off. I’m going to go make breakfast.”  
Isabella went to the kitchen. She started making breakfast. Nathan was in his room when Olivia showed up.  
“Why won’t you just leave my family alone? Why do you have to ruin everything?” Nathan asked.  
“You ruined it. You didn’t love me.” Olivia answered. “I’m going to make her pay.”  
“You didn’t give Isabella up because She was a girl, you gave her up because you were mad at me.”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m going to kill you.”  
Then Olivia disappeared. Nathan went to the kitchen. He saw Olivia laughing at him. He grabbed a knife and tried to stab her. Isabella saw Nathan try to stab her.   
“Father, put the knife down.” Isabella yelled. Isabella tried to push the knife away. Then Nathan stab Isabella in the arm. Isabella cried out in pain and Olivia disappeared. Nathan dropped the knife and saw Isabella crying in pain.  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Nathan cried. He pulled Isabella into a hug. Isabella hugged him back as he cried. Nathan kept repeating how sorry he was. Then Charlotte came in. She saw Nathan crying and the blood coming from Isabella’s arm.   
“What happened?” Charlotte wondered.  
“I’ll tell you in a minute.” Isabella answered. Nathan eventually calmed down. Charlotte picked up the knife and put it away. She got Nathan a cup of water. Isabella took Nathan to the study. Nathan sat down and tried to calm down. Charlotte handed him the cup of water and then went back to the kitchen where Isabella was treating her wound. Isabella took the knife Charlotte had cleaned and put it in the fire. When it was hot, she pressed it against her wound. She groaned but didn’t cry out in pain.  
“Isabella, what are you doing?” Charlotte asked as she took the knife away.  
“Stopping the bleeding. I’ll be fine. I know what I’m doing.”  
“Let me help you treat the wound.”  
“Fine.”  
So, Charlotte treated Isabella’s wound.   
“I was making breakfast when he came in. He took the knife and was holding it up. He was about to stab me. I saw him and told him to put the knife down but he didn’t hear me. Then that’s when he stabbed me in the arm. I cried out in pain and he gasped. He saw what he had done and started crying out that he was sorry. He had been repeating how sorry he was for several minutes. Charlotte, I don’t even think he saw me. I think he saw Olivia and when the deed had been done, he came to. I know he didn’t mean to hurt me or he wouldn’t have responded the way he responded.” Isabella explained.  
“I know. When he’s calm enough, I’ll ask him his side of the story.” Charlotte answered.  
“Alright. I would make breakfast but I’m not sure any of us would be able to eat it.”  
“Go talk to him. I’m going to go feed the twins.”  
“Alright.”  
So, Isabella went to the study and saw Nathan shakily trying to drink some water. She sighed and went to him. She grabbed a stool and sat down. She took the cup.  
“Here, let me help you before you choke.” Isabella suggested. She helped Nathan drink some water. When Nathan pushed the cup away, she put it down. “How do you feel?”  
“I just stabbed you and you’re asking me how I feel? I could have killed you.” Nathan cried.  
“But you didn’t. Father, you’re sitting here shaking to death and crying. Something caused you to hurt me. Charlotte and I want to know but we want to wait till you’ve calmed down.”   
“Olivia appeared in my room. We fought. I told her how she ruined everything. She said that I ruined everything. I realized that she didn’t give you away because you were a girl but because of me. She said yes. I told her that I would kill her. She disappeared. I went down to the kitchen and saw her where you were. She was laughing. That’s when I took the knife. I didn’t hear you till I had stabbed you and she disappeared. I’m so sorry.”  
“Will you please shut up about being sorry. I know you didn’t mean to. We both had a bad day yesterday and hopefully that doesn’t happen again. Olivia will leave us alone soon enough.”  
Nathan was about to say that he was sorry.  
“Father, I swear that I will kill you myself if you say sorry again today.” Isabella exclaimed. Nathan stopped talking. Then he saw the bandage.  
“Does it hurt?” Nathan wondered.  
“Not really.”  
“I was so stupid not to see that it was you.”  
“Father, anger make us do strange things. Mentally, you’re still having some issues that are eating at you and you won’t talk about them willingly. I had to force you to yesterday. I told Charlotte last night when you were with Victoria. She wants to know what happened. We both do.”  
“It hurts too much.”  
“I know it does but eventually we have to let it out.”  
“I’m going to go get some fresh air.”  
Nathan got up and went outside.  
“You did good. You have shown that you can kill your family.” Olivia said.  
“No. Leave my family alone. I would rather die than hurt them.” Nathan answered.  
“Either you die and I kill your family or you kill your family and die with them. Either way, everyone you love will die. I might let you live so that you can suffer.”  
“Leave them alone.”  
Then Olivia disappeared. Nathan went inside and went to his room where he saw Charlotte feeding Daniel. He sat down on the bed next to her and held Daniel’s tiny hand.  
“He’s so tiny.” Charlotte whispered.  
“Both are.” Nathan answered.  
“How do you feel?”  
“I’m still shaky.”  
“You should rest while you still can.”  
“I have a feeling that I won’t be able to so I’m not going to bother. Hopefully, I’ll get tired and I’ll be able to sleep.”  
“Nathan, you didn’t sleep last night.”  
“I know. I’ll be fine.”  
“You win this time but please try to rest.”  
“I am.”  
Nathan went to get David and picked him up. He kissed David’s forehead. He sat down on the bed and held David who was very happy. Charlotte had finished feeding Daniel.   
“David looks like you when he sleeps.” Charlotte whispered.  
“Daniel looks like you when he’s happy.” Nathan answered.  
“He does. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Nathan kissed Charlotte. That night, Isabella made dinner. As she was cooking, she checked her wound and saw that it was becoming infected. Isabella sighed and did what she could to clean it. Nathan came in as she was treating her wound.  
“Isabella, Charlotte needs…” Nathan started. Then he saw Isabella treating her wound. Isabella tried to hide what she was doing. He walked over to her. “What are you doing?”  
“Nothing.” Isabella answered.  
“You’re cleaning your wound again. Why?”  
“It’s nothing. I just don’t want it to get infected.”  
Nathan looked at the wound.  
“It’s alright infected, isn’t it?” Nathan asked.  
“Yes, but if I keep treating it and doing what I can to prevent it, I should be fine.” Isabella sighed.  
“You did all that for me and my wound still got infected.”  
“Father, I’ll be fine. What did Charlotte need?”  
“Just something for her head.”  
Isabella got what Charlotte needed and handed it to Nathan.  
“Here, put some of that in her water but only three drops.” Isabella ordered.  
“Thanks.” Nathan sighed. He left the room. Isabella treated her wound and finished cooking dinner. When dinner was ready, she went to the dining room.  
“It’s time for dinner.” Isabella said. The three ate dinner. That night, Nathan was trying to get some sleep. Charlotte was sitting in her chair holding David. Nathan sat up and sighed.  
“I need to go do something.” Nathan said.   
“What are you doing to do? It’s dark out and it’s starting to rain. There’s not really anything you can do in here. Lie down and go to sleep.” Charlotte answered.  
“I can’t sleep.”  
“Just try.”  
“I’ve been trying for the past day and I can’t so I’m not going bother. If something bad happens, I don’t care. If I sleep then good I don’t care how it happens.”  
“Nathan, calm down.”  
“I can’t.”  
Nathan got up and went downstairs to the study. Isabella was in the study reading.  
“What’s wrong, father?” Isabella wondered.  
“Nothing.” Nathan sighed as he sat down. Isabella got up and went to him.   
“Father, you’re upset. What’s bothering you?”  
“Nothing, I just need to do something.”  
“Please, father, what’s bothering you?”  
“I can’t sleep and I’m getting agitated.”  
“I can give you something.”  
“No, it won’t help.”  
“I might.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“Alright. Tell me if and when you do want me to give you something.”  
“I will.”  
Isabella kissed his cheek.  
“I’m going to go to bed. Don’t stay up late.” Isabella whispered.  
“I won’t.” Nathan sighed.  
“Liar. You never listen to your doctor.”  
“I will this time.”  
Isabella went to bed. Then Olivia appeared at the door.   
“It’s time to see how good you really are.” Olivia said. “It’s time to kill your wife.”  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

“No, how many times do I have to say it? I won’t kill Charlotte.” Nathan said.   
“You’re such a curse. Either you kill her or you kill yourself.” Olivia answered. Nathan picked up the knife and went to Olivia. ________________________________________  
Charlotte heard voices coming from the study. She went in and saw Nathan approach her with a knife.  
“Nathan, put the knife down.” Charlotte said.  
“I will kill you for destroying my family.” Nathan answered.   
“Isabella!”  
Isabella ran in and saw Nathan holding a knife against Charlotte’s throat.  
“Nathan, stop it.” Charlotte yelled.   
“No, you have tried to destroy my family. Now I will destroy you.” Nathan answered. He didn’t see Charlotte. He only saw Olivia. Isabella saw Olivia in front of Nathan laughing at him.  
“Father, listen to me.” Isabella calmly suggested.   
“He won’t hear you.” Olivia said.  
“He will and I know how to do it.”  
Isabella undid the bandage to her wound and made it bleed.   
“Father, stop it. You kill her. You killed Charlotte.” Isabella cried. Nathan stopped what he was doing and pulled away from Charlotte. Charlotte gasped and looked at Isabella. “You killed your own wife, father. How could you? You were so stupid. I hate you. You hurt me on purpose. You hate me. I hate you so much.”  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Nathan cried. He saw Olivia’s body on the floor. Charlotte tried to touch Nathan but Isabella stopped her. Olivia really stood behind Nathan and she was not happy.  
“Stop this. You’re ruining everything.” Olivia shouted.  
“Father, you have to kill me. Look behind you.” Isabella begged. Nathan looked behind him and saw Olivia but he saw Isabella. “Kill me or I will kill you.”  
Nathan moved closer.  
“What have you done to him? Nathan, stop it. She’s lying.”  
“Kill me, father.”  
Nathan stabbed Olivia. Olivia disappeared and Nathan thought he killed Isabella. He dropped the knife.  
“No. I’m sorry.” Nathan cried.   
“Nathan, it’s over.” Isabella said. She talked to him as a Christian not his daughter.  
“I killed my family. I have to kill myself.”  
“No. God has plans for you but you must live.”  
“What’s the point? I destroyed my family.”  
“You still have your children and grandchildren.”  
Then Nathan saw Olivia. Isabella and Charlotte saw her to.  
“You won’t win.” Olivia hissed. She touched Nathan and Nathan looked at her. “I’m all you have left but in order to be with me, you must follow me.”   
“Nathan, don’t listen to her. She will lead you to your death.” Isabella ordered.  
“I want to die.” Nathan rasped. He followed Olivia outside.   
“Isabella, she’s going to kill him.” Charlotte said.  
“I know. Go get Mr. Denning. When I help Nathan, he’s going to be very weak. He won’t be strong enough to walk. I’ll have to hurt him.” Isabella sighed.  
“You can’t do that.”  
“I might not have any choice. He will be emotionally exhausted. He might try to hurt me and if he’s sees his own blood, he might think he’s dying and he might stop.”  
“I hope you’re right. What about when it’s over?”  
“If hurting him won’t stop him, then I’ll give him a drug to make his body heavy with exhausted but unable to sleep. When he finally goes back to being himself, I’ll try to give him something but that could kill him.”  
“How long does it take the drug to wear off?”  
“Two to three days.”  
“It might take him that long.”  
“We should hurry.”  
So, Charlotte went to get Mr. Dennings. Isabella got what she needed. Then she ran to find Nathan. She went to the lake and saw him in the lake trying to drown himself but when the water was up to his shoulders, he stopped.   
“Nathan, come out of the lake. I can give you the peace you want.” Isabella said.  
“You can’t. No one can.” Nathan replied.   
“That woman wants to make you suffer in pain. She only cares about herself.”  
“I deserve it for killing my family.”  
“God thinks you have suffered enough. He wants you to come out.”  
“God doesn’t care about me or my suffering.”  
“He does, Nathan. Please try. You’ll never know. If it isn’t true, then you can get back in the lake and try to drown yourself.”   
Nathan walked out of the lake.   
“You want to die, right?” Isabella wondered.  
“Yes.” Nathan gasped.  
“Let me kill you.”  
“Alright.”  
“Give me your arm.”  
Nathan gave Isabella his arm. She took the knife and cut his arm just enough for it to hurt and bleed. Nathan cried out in pain. He looked down at the blood. The wind started blowing. Charlotte and Mr. Dennings got to the lake. Isabella stopped them.   
“You have thirty seconds, father. Look at me.” Isabella said. Nathan looked at Isabella and gasped.  
“I killed you.” Nathan gasped.  
“No, you killed Olivia. Look over at the house.”  
Nathan looked and saw Charlotte.  
“We’re alive, father. We had to make you think that you killed us so that you would go back to being yourself.” Isabella explained.  
“No, I killed her. I kill Charlotte.” Nathan cried. He tried to pull away from Isabella.  
“Nathan, I have something for you to drink.”   
She pulled out the vial and opened it. She managed to force Nathan to drink it.  
“Get over here now.” Isabella ordered. Mr. Dennings and Charlotte ran to Isabella and Nathan. Nathan fell to the ground. “We need to get him to bed.” Mr. Dennings and Isabella helped Nathan to the house. They helped him to bed. Nathan laid down on the bed and cried trying to push everyone away. Isabella pulled Mr. Dennings and Charlotte to the corner.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Charlotte asked.  
“It’s the medicine I gave him. Hopefully, the emotional stress will make him see that he didn’t kill us. We’ll know when it happens. He’ll be awake but at times, he won’t know who we are or he thinks he’s dead. The drug will help him find reality. When he does, we’ll know because he be begged for forgiveness. He will develop a fever from the drug. When the drug wares off, he will be very tired.” Isabella explained.  
“How will we know for sure?”  
“He will be very very emotional.”  
Charlotte went to Nathan and held his hand. Nathan looked at the window. Isabella went to him and grabbed his arm. Nathan looked at her but didn’t say anything. Isabella rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and stopped the bleeding from the cut. She bandaged his arm and tried to help him take his shirt off but Nathan pushed her away.  
“Nathan, you’re freezing.” Charlotte said. Nathan shivered slightly.  
“I’m fine.” Nathan moaned. “Where am I? Where’s my mother?”  
“She’s in the other room. You’re in your room. Let’s get you changed into some dry clothes before you catch your death.”  
Charlotte helped Nathan get changed. Mr. Dennings went home. Isabella went to get some tea for Nathan. She came in and helped him drink the tea.  
“Charlotte, don’t let him eat or drink without you helping him.” Isabella ordered. “He’s so shaky that he could choke.”  
“I will.” Charlotte sighed.  
For the next few days, Nathan suffered from the drugs. The third night, Nathan was looking outside when he remembered what happened. He cried out fearing what he had done. Isabella and Charlotte heard him. They went to him. Nathan saw them and started crying. He hugged both of them.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Nathan cried. Charlotte shushed him.  
“It’s alright, Nathan. Calm down.” Charlotte whispered. Nathan’s legs gave out and he fell to the ground. Charlotte and Isabella helped him to bed. Nathan kept crying and he could feel exhaustion overcome his body. Isabella checked Nathan’s pulse.  
“The drug has worn off. Father, how do you feel?” Isabella wondered.  
“Horrible. It’s hard to breathe. I’m so tired but I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.” Nathan rasped.   
“I’ll be right back. I need to get something to calm his pulse.”   
Isabella went to get something to calm his pulse and help him sleep. She got a cup of water. She went to his room and put some of the medicine in the water.  
“Help him drink this.” Isabella said. Charlotte took the cup and helped Nathan drink the water. Nathan drank it without fighting against Charlotte. When he finished, Charlotte handed the cup to Isabella. Then they heard the babies. “Go care for the twins, I can handle this.”  
Charlotte kissed Nathan’s cheek and went to care for the twins. Isabella checked Nathan’s pulse.  
“Can you try to sleep?” Isabella wondered. Nathan shook his head. Isabelle filled Nathan’s cup with water and put some sleeping medication in it. “This will help you sleep.” Nathan drank it without fighting. “That’s it. Drink all of it.” When Nathan was finished, he started to fall asleep. When he was asleep, Charlotte went to the door.  
“How is he?” Charlotte asked.  
“He’s sleeping. He’ll wake up in a couple hours. By then, he should be able to sleep on his own. If not, I’ll give him some more. He took it without any argument.” Isabella explained.  
“Go get some rest. I’ll watch over him.”  
“Alright.”  
Isabella went to get some rest. Charlotte watched over Nathan as he slept. A few hours later, he woke up.   
“Charlotte?” Nathan moaned.  
“Nathan, how do you feel?” Charlotte wondered.  
“I’m so tired.”  
“Can you get ready for bed?”  
“I’ll try.”  
Nathan got ready for bed. Charlotte told Isabella. When Nathan was dressed, Isabella came in with Charlotte. Isabella smiled and went to Nathan. They hugged tightly.  
“I’m so sorry about what I said. I love you so much.” Nathan whispered.   
“I know.” Isabella answered. When they finally pulled away, Isabella looked at Nathan’s cut.   
“Did you check your wound?”  
“Not yet.”  
“You need to.”  
“I will. DO you think you’ll be able to sleep on your own?”  
“Yes. Now, go to bed.”  
“I will.”  
Isabella treated her wound and went to bed. Charlotte got ready for bed and laid down next to Nathan. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Charlotte woke later that night and heard someone walking around. She sat up causing Nathan to wake up.  
“Go back to sleep, Nathan.” Charlotte whispered.  
“Did you hear something?” Nathan asked.  
“No. Now go back to sleep.”  
“Alright.”  
So, the two went back to sleep. The next morning, they woke up late.  
“How do you feel, Nathan?” Charlotte wondered.  
“Tired but I feel better.” Nathan rasped.  
“Good. Do you think you’ll be able to eat?”  
“Maybe later.”  
“Either you eat or your daughter will give you something to change that.”  
“Fine. When will you get the children?”  
“Later today.”  
“Good.”  
Charlotte got up and went to get ready for the day. She went downstairs and saw Isabella making breakfast.  
“How’s father?” Isabella asked.  
“Better. He’s awake.” Charlotte answered.  
“Will he eat?”  
“Yes. Go see him. I’ll finish making breakfast.”  
“Alright.”  
Isabella went upstairs and saw Nathan in bed resting. She went in and sat down on the bed.  
“I thought I looked horrible, you look worse.” Nathan said.  
“Thanks. I’m fine, father.” Isabella answered.  
“You look exhausted.”  
“SO, do you.”  
“I know. You have a little bit of a fever.”  
“I was making breakfast. I’m fine. My wound is fine. You still have a bit of a fever from the drug.”  
“Charlotte told me. Thank you.”  
“Your welcome.”  
“We’ve been through so much. I hope it doesn’t happen again but that’s what I said last time.”________________________________________  
Charlotte had finished making breakfast. She saw Olivia.  
“Leave my husband alone. He’s suffered enough.” Charlotte said.  
“What made him love you more than me?” Olivia asked.  
“The fact that I didn’t marry him without him saying yes and loving me. You married him and he didn’t know you. Then you got pregnant with Isabella and you shut yourself away. When I was pregnant with Victoria, I tried to be close to him but Gabriel stopped that from happening.”  
“He never said anything.”  
“He was afraid that he would hurt you. He’s kind and doesn’t want to hurt people. Leave him alone. He’s suffered enough and I fear what will happen if he suffers anymore.”  
“I will leave him alone but you cannot have any more children.”  
“You can’t decide that. We’ll have as many as we want.”  
“Then get rid of Isabella.”  
“No. We both love her dearly and she needs to know what love is. Go be with Gabriel.”  
“He doesn’t want me.”  
“He doesn’t even know you. Now leave. I need to take breakfast to those two before they come down.”  
Olivia disappeared and Charlotte sighed. She took breakfast to Nathan and Isabella. She went in and saw the two hugging each other and laughing.  
“Alright you two. It’s time to eat.” Charlotte said as she put the tray on the bed. They ate breakfast and talked. When they were done, Nathan laid down. Isabella took the dishes downstairs. ”How do you feel?”  
“Tired. I’m going to get some rest.” Nathan answered.  
“Alright. I’ll go get the children later today. I’m going to go feed the twins.”  
Nathan was already asleep. Charlotte sighed and covered Nathan up. Later that day, she went to get the children. She took the home and helped them get unpacked. When they were settled, they went to see Nathan who was asleep. Bethany put Victoria on the bed and Victoria crawled into Nathan’s arms. Nathan woke up and looked at Victoria. He kissed her forehead.  
“Hey, sweetie.” Nathan whispered.  
“Are you alright?” Brandon asked.  
“I’m fine. I just need to rest and soon I’ll be back to normal.”  
“Good.”  
Nathan spent time with his children and grandchildren. Victoria stayed in his arms for the rest of the day. Everything went back to normal and everyone was happy. Isabella still had to deal with Jacob but that nothing.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this chapter.


End file.
